


Stoneheart

by PhoebeLupin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeLupin/pseuds/PhoebeLupin
Summary: Hannah Warren, eine mehr oder weniger junge, starke, freche und mutige Frau, hat sich als verbannte Walküre gerade in den Alltag eines Sterblichen auf Midgard eingelebt, als New York von einer Chitauri Armee angegriffen wird. Sie entscheidet sich kurzerhand dafür, gegen diese Armee zu kämpfen, um möglichst vielen unschuldigen Menschen das Leben zu retten, doch genau diese Entscheidung führte dazu, dass sie eine erneute Nahtoderfahrung machte und dann weckt ein gewisser Halbgott auch noch ihr Interesse.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte nur kurz anmerken, dass ich in dieser Fanfiktion irgendwann sehr von den Ereignissen der Filme abweichen werde und auch nicht alles was ich schreibe der nordischen Mythologie wirklich entspricht.  
> Falls ich Fehler machen sollte was Rechtschreibung, Grammatik und die Logik des Plots betrifft entschuldige ich mich jetzt an dieser Stelle schonmal.

Schweißgebadet wachte sie mitten in der Nacht auf. Erneut verfolgte sie ihre Vergangenheit, die sie doch so sehr zu verdrängen versuchte. Wie ein immer wiederkehrender Alptraum hatte sie dieses schreckliche Ereignis vor Augen. Jedes Mal wenn sie die Augen schloss sah sie das Schlachtfeld, welches mit Leichen überseht und mit Blut getränkt war. Immer wieder erinnerte es sie an ihr Versagen.

An ihr Versagen die Göttin des Todes, Hela, Odins erstgeborene, zu bezwingen.

Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern wie sie mit den anderen Walküren auf ihren Schlachtpferden losgestürmt ist, der festen Überzeugung sie würden den Sieg für sich gewinnen. Doch dem war schlussendlich nicht so. Hela tötete sie alle. Außer sie. Sie war die einzige die schlau genug war sich tot zu stellen, aber nicht schlau genug war zu verschwinden. Sie hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt zu verschwinden und sich irgendwo im Universum niederlassen können, ein neues Leben anfangen können. Doch sie tat es nicht.

Sie stelle sich den Konsequenzen. Odin war nicht erfreut als er erfuhr, dass sie die einzige Überlebende sein sollte, jedoch ohne das sie über Hela gesiegt hatten. Er wurde so zornig, dass er sie nach Midgard verbannte. Aber letzten Endes wären beide Möglichkeiten aufs selbe hinaus gekommen. So oder so kann sie nicht nach Asgard zurückkehren, egal ob sie nun verbannt wurde, oder ob sie einfach verschwunden wäre und für tot erklärt worden wäre.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich die Tränen ihren Ausweg suchten und nun warm über ihre Wangen rannten. Sie tat immer so stark in der Gegenwart anderer, aber niemand wusste das sie innerlich so zerbrechlich war wie ein rohes Ei. Plötzlich war ihr nicht mehr so unerträglich warm, sondern sie fror. Sie zog sich die Decke wieder bis zur Nase und kuschelte sich ein, während sie die Tränen einfach laufen ließ. Irgendwann wurde sie wieder müde und ehe ihre Augen zu fielen, hoffte sie, sie könne wenigstens die restlichen Stunden noch ruhig schlafen, bevor sie aufstehen müsste.


	2. Kapitel 1

Ziemlich ausgelaugt von der gestrigen Nacht schlürfte sie in das kleine Badezimmer ihrer winzigen Mietwohnung, die sie sich gerade so mit ihrem wenigen Einkommen noch leisten konnte. Sie war sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie sich jetzt jeden Tag waschen und pflegen konnte, denn damals kurz nach ihrer Verbannung aus Asgard war sie eine Zeitlang gezwungen auf den Straßen zu übernachten oder in Obdachlosenunterkünften unterzukommen. Oft war sie mit Dreck bedeckt, da sie nur selten die Gelegenheit bekam sich richtig waschen, geschweige denn pflegen, zu können. Sie konnte die Welt der Menschen noch nicht so ganz verstehen.  
Es hatte seine Zeit gebraucht bis sie alles verstanden hatte, aber schließlich fand sie einen zwar nicht ganz so gut bezahlten Job, doch immerhin konnte sie dadurch genug Geld verdienen um zu überleben. Jetzt arbeitete sie in einem kleinen Café in der Innenstadt von New York. Dort lebten viele Menschen auf einem Fleck, also war der Laden meist voll, vor allem gegen Mittag, wenn die meisten Leute ihre Mittagspause hatten und dort hin gingen um etwas kleines zu essen und einen Kaffee zu trinken.  
Die Bewohner in Midgard hatten ihrer Meinung nach komische Angewohnheiten und anfangs stach sie sehr aus der Menge heraus wie eine verwelkte Blühte in einem blühenden Strauß. Doch sie lernte sich schnell anzupassen. Sie erfand eine Geschichte was ihre Herkunft betraf, denn hier wusste man nicht, dass es im Universum noch anderes Leben gab. Sie lernte schnell, dass Menschen ängstlich auf neue Sachen die ihnen fremd sind reagieren, also hielt sie es für besser ihre wahre Identität zu verbergen. Ungern wollte sie von den Menschen in ein sogenanntes Labor gebracht werden, wo man sie untersuchen würde und eventuell sogar Experimente an ihr durchführen würde. Die Menschen hatten einfach schlichtweg Angst davor die Kontrolle und die Macht zu verlieren, denn mit Macht konnte man auf der Erde alles haben.  
Sie stellte den Wasserhahn des Waschbeckens an, ehe sie ihre Hände wie eine Schale unter das eiskalte Wasser hielt und sich anfing so das Gesicht zu waschen. Durch das kalte Wasser verschwand die Müdigkeit die sie empfand etwas. Sie blickte ihn den Spiegel des Schrankes, welcher direkt über dem Waschbecken hing. Augenringe prangten unter ihren sonst so strahlenden blauen Augen. Sommersprossen waren auf ihrem blassen Gesicht zu erkennen, welche jedoch mit der Zeit die sie auf der Erde verbringen musste verblichen und nun längst nicht mehr so herausragten wie einst in Asgard. Ihre hellblonden Haare, welche ihr bis zur Hüfte reichten, waren heute mal wieder eine totale Katastrophe. Also nahm sie sich die Haarbürste und fing an sich damit durch die Haare zu gehen.  
Allerdings sah sie sich nicht selbst im Spiegel.  
Sie sah nicht Herja, eine mutige Walküre, welche sich vor nichts fürchtete.  
Sie sah Hannah. Hannah Warren, keine Ase, sondern nur ein normales Menschen Mädchen, die sich sehr wohl vor etwas fürchtete.  
Hannah seufzte als sie wieder an ihre Vergangenheit denken musste. Es war ja auch schwierig dies nicht zu tun, wenn sie jede Nacht vor Augen hatte wie ihre Freunde starben. Sie vermisste Asgard manchmal immer noch sehr, aber sie lernte, dass sie auch hier in Midgard glücklich sein konnte. Sie musste nur lernen ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und das tat sie so gut wie sie es eben konnte.  
Nachdem sie sich die Knoten aus den Haaren gekämmt hatte, nahm sie sich ihre Zahnbürste aus dem Spiegelschrank und putzte sich gründlich die Zähne, ehe sie zurück in den anderen Raum der kleinen Ein-Zimmerwohnung ging um sich ihre Arbeitskleidung vom Boden zu nehmen. Ordnung hielt sie schon lange nicht mehr, denn außer Maja, Hannahs beste Freundin, kam sie sowieso keiner besuchen.  
Hannah hatte Maja kennengelernt als sie gerade ihren Job im Café begonnen hatte. Die beiden hatten sich auf Anhieb gut miteinander verstanden und fingen nach ein paar Wochen an sich öfter nach der Arbeit oder an den Wochenenden zu verabreden. Oft fällt es Hannah noch schwer Maja wegen ihrer Herkunft anzulügen, aber sie wusste genau sie dürfte es niemandem sagen. Auch wenn sie Maja vertraute und ihr nie zutrauen würde, dass sie ihr etwas antun würde, konnte sie es ihr einfach nicht erzählen. Würde Maja sich verplappern, wäre alles was Hannah sich in New York auf Lügen aufgebaut hatte umsonst gewesen.   
Hannah zog sich die blaue Jeans und die weiße Bluse an, welche zu ihrer Arbeitskleidung dazu gehörte und stopfte die braune Schürze in ihre Handtasche. Sie ging noch einmal kurz ins Badezimmer um sich ihre langen Haare zu einem Dutt hochzustecken, sie würden sie sonst bei der Arbeit nur stören und es hätte wohl kein Kunde gerne Haare in seinem Kaffee oder Küchlein. Sie schaltete das Licht in der Wohnung aus und kontrollierte dann noch einmal, ob sie ihren Haustürschlüssel und ihr Handy dabei hatte. Diese Dinger waren Hannah am Anfang nicht wirklich geheuer gewesen, weshalb sie damals Maja fragte wie diese Geräte funktionieren und was sie für einen nutzen hatten, mit der Ausrede sie käme sehr weit weg vom Land und hätte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Eine dumme Ausrede wie sie jetzt fand, denn mittlerweile gab es diese Technik auch auf dem Land und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis es keinen mehr gab der nicht wüsste was Handys oder Computer sind. Ein Wunder das Maja ihr das überhaupt geglaubt hat.  
Dann verließ sie das Haus und ging zur Arbeit. Da sie nur ein paar Straßen von dem Café weg wohnte, konnte sie Problemlos zu Fuß laufen und musste keinen umständlichen Weg nehmen, wie zum Beispiel mit einem Taxi oder der U-Bahn zu fahren.

Als sie gerade ihre Schürze ablegen wollte, um eine kleine Pause im Mitarbeiterraum einzulegen gab es ein gewaltiges Erdbeben. Die Porzellantassen, welche auf der Theke und in den Schränken standen, sowie die Teller und Gläser gingen alle zu Bruch. Hannah verlor kurz das Gleichgewicht, konnte sich aber noch an einer der Theken festklammern und rettete sich damit vor den Scherben welche überall auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. Anscheinend gab es einen großen Knall oder ein anderes sehr lautes Geräusch, denn kurzzeitig konnte Hannah das Schreien der Menschen nur gedämpft wahrnehmen. Ihr Blick huschte direkt zu Maja, als die Erde aufhörte zu beben. Sie wollte zu ihr hingehen und nachsehen ob bei ihr alles okay ist, doch dann flog ihr plötzlich etwas gegen den Kopf und sie bekam nur noch mit wie alles schwarz wurde.


	3. Kapitel 2

Mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen kam Hannah unter den Bruchstücken der Betonwände wieder zu Bewusstsein, Staub hatte sich überall auf ihr Gesicht gelegt und sie begann leicht zu husten und nach Luft zu schnappen, ehe Hannah blinzelnd die Augen öffnete. Das helle Sonnenlicht brannte ihr zusammen mit dem Staub des Schutts in den Augen was sie zum tränen brachte. Dumpf konnte sie vernehmen wie jemand ihren Namen schrie und bemerkte wie an ihren Schultern gerüttelt wurde. Es war Maja, sie konnte sie an ihrer Stimme erkennen.  
>>Maja...<<, flüsterte Hannah heiser. Sie sah in Majas Tränen verschleiertes Gesicht.  
>>Oh Gott du lebst!<<, sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sie sah deutlich beruhigter, wenn auch ziemlich mitgenommen, aus, als sie sah das sich Hannahs Brustkorb auf und ab bewegte und sie anscheinend wieder bei Bewusstsein war.  
>>Ich dachte einen kurzen Moment lang du seist tot... Halte durch, ja? Hilfe kommt bestimmt gleich...<<  
Kurz sah Hannah wieder schwarz und sie dachte für paar Sekunden sie würde wieder bewusstlos werden, doch plötzlich waren ihre Kopfschmerzen verschwunden und ihr Gehör und ihre Sicht hatten sich auch wieder normalisiert. Sie spürte wie die Energie wieder durch ihren Körper floss und sie erleichtert aufatmete. Sie fragte sich woher sie auf einmal wieder die ganze Energie bekam, aber vermutlich war es weil sie eine Walküre war. Sie setzte sich auf und Maja wollte sie wieder runter drücken, doch sie schaffte es nicht, da Hannah deutlich stärker als sie war.  
>>Hannah du musst liegen bleiben!<<  
Ein Hauch von Panik und Sorge klangen in ihrer Stimme mit, doch ihre Worte drangen nicht zu Hannah hindurch, als sie sich umsah und das Chaos auf den Straßen New Yorks erblickte.  
Hannah war zu schockiert um Majas Worte wahrzunehmen, geschweige denn zu verstehen. Sie saß dort und war wie paralysiert, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Wieder einmal spielte sich das Szenario vor ihrem inneren Augen ab, als sie die ganzen leblosen Körper erblickte die auf den Straßen lagen wie Marionetten, dessen Schnüre gerade durchtrennt worden sind.  
_'Was ist hier nur passiert?'_ , fragte Hannah sich, doch mit einem Blick nach oben gen Himmel beantwortete sich diese Frage ganz von alleine.  
Dort klaffte ein riesiges Loch am Himmel über dem Stark Tower, ein Portal, aus dem tausende von merkwürdigen Kreaturen strömten, dessen Rasse Hannah nicht einordnen konnte. Von ihrem Standort aus konnte sie die Kreaturen, mal abgesehen von den riesigen Raumschiffen die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Leviathanen besaßen, auch nicht wirklich erkennen. Doch dieses Volk war Technologisch anscheinend sehr fortgeschritten und Hannah war sich sicher, dass sie nicht unbedingt auf einen netten Kaffeeplausch eingestellt waren. Sie machten zumindest nicht den Eindruck, als wären sie aus friedlichen Anlässen hier.  
Wieder streifte ihr Blick durch die Straßen, während sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte und ein paar kleinere Beton Steinchen in ihren Handflächen einfach zu Staub zerbröselten. Zorn, Wut und auch Trauer schäumten in Hannah hoch und brachten sie beinahe zum Kochen. Eigentlich sollte sie nicht hier rum liegen, übersäht mit Trümmern und Dreck. Sie wurde doch dafür trainiert zu kämpfen, Jahrelange Ausbildung und wofür? Damit sie jetzt dort im Dreck lag und nichts tat? Nein. Sie würde nicht hier herumsitzen und nichts tun, während um sie herum unschuldige Menschen starben, die sich nicht zu verteidigen wussten. Sie packte die Betonplatte unter der ihre Beine begruben waren unten an und stemmte sie mit ihren Kräften hoch.  
>>Hannah was versuchst du da?! Bleib liegen sonst machst du es schli-<<  
Doch Maja verschlug es die Sprache als Hannah mit Leichtigkeit die Platte von sich warf und einfach aufstand als wäre nichts gewesen. Hannah klopfte sich den Staub ab, den der Beton auf ihren Klamotten hinterlassen hatte und merkte erst jetzt wie taub ihre Beine eigentlich waren, als das Blut wieder durch ihre Adern fließen konnte.  
Hannah sah in Majas entsetztes Gesicht, sie konnte nicht wirklich deuten was Maja gerade empfand. Gerade noch schien sie vor Sorge fast zu hyperventilieren und jetzt?  
_'Vielleicht hat sie Angst.'_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch verdrängte diesen Gedanken so schnell wieder wie er gekommen war.  
Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, ob man sie in so ein Labor schicken würde oder welch sonst grausamen Dinge man mit ihr anstellen könnte. Es ging hier gerade um etwas viel schlimmeres und wenn die Menschen mehr Angst vor jemandem hätten der sich wenigstens darum bemüht sie zu beschützen, sollten sie doch.  
Immerhin hatten sie auch keine Angst vor Tony Stark. Und der flog in so einem merkwürdigen Metall Anzug durch die Gegend und hatte auch so einigen Menschen schon das Leben retten können. Sie fragte sich, ob er den Menschen jetzt auch helfen würde, kam aber schnell zu dem Entschluss, dass sie sich erstmal lieber nicht drauf verlassen sollte. Kurz kam ihr auch der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht das Portal geöffnet haben könnte, da es sich immerhin genau über dem Stark Tower befand. Doch auch den Gedanken verwarf sie schnell, denn sie wüsste nicht was für Beweggründe er haben sollte irgendwelche nicht friedlich gesandten Kreaturen auf die Erde zu lassen und den Menschen ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen, nachdem er sich doch anscheinend immer bemüht hatte als Held angesehen zu werden.  
Aber sie konnte später noch darüber philosophieren, jetzt musste sie sich wirklich beeilen, um eventuell schlimmeres noch verhindern zu können. Selbst wenn Stark erscheinen sollte, würde sie sowieso nicht viel davon mitbekommen. Sie würde am Boden bleiben und den Menschen dort helfen und danach so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden, sodass niemand davon erfuhr und sie in Ruhe weiterleben könnte.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Hannah die richtigen Worte fassen konnte und ihre vom Staub rissigen und trockenen Lippen öffnen konnte, ehe sie dann ihre ebenfalls trockenen und schmutzigen Hände auf Majas Schultern legte, um sie aus ihrer Schockstarre zu holen: >>Maja hör mir bitte zu. Ich bin nicht die, für die du mich hältst, ich erkläre dir später alles, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür, ja? Aber bitte versuch so viele Menschen wie nur möglich irgendwie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Bring sie am besten so weit wie möglich aus der Stadt hinaus. Schaffst du das?<<  
In ihrem Ton klang dies gerade eher weniger wie eine Bitte sondern eher wie ein Befehl und im Nachhinein wünschte Hannah sich sie hätte etwas ruhiger und nicht so aufgebracht zu ihrer besten Freundin gesprochen, doch dies konnte sie in diesem Moment nicht als allzu wichtig erachten.  
>>Hannah ich verstehe nicht was-<<  
Jedoch ließ Hannah sie ihre Worte nicht aussprechen, denn sie verlor dadurch wertvolle Zeit: >>Vertrau mir bitte einfach.<<  
Hannah blickte ihrer besten Freundin ehrlich und drängend in die Augen und zum Glück atmete Maja ein paar Mal ein und aus, ehe sie dann doch zustimme.  
>>Gut. Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, aber du erklärst mir noch alles, ja?<<  
Hannah nickte.  
>>Natürlich.<<  
Sie drehte sich gerade um und wollte los hechten, als Maja sie noch einmal aufhielt: >>Hannah?<<  
Erneut drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Maja, diese zwang sich ein Lächeln auf.  
>>Pass auf dich auf.<<  
Hannah versuchte Maja aufmunternd zu zulächeln: >>Werde ich. Achte auch bitte auf dich und bring dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr, ich will dich hiernach wiedersehen.<<  
Auf Majas Antwort wartete Hannah nicht ab, sondern sie sprintete direkt los.

Sie rannte in Richtung ihrer Wohnung und hoffte inständig das sie noch stand, denn die ganzen Häuser um sie herum waren zerstört und sie würde ungern in den Kampf ziehen, ohne eine Rüstung und eine Waffe, welche sie im Kampf schützen konnten. Klar war sie als Walküre sehr stark und sie konnte jemanden mit nur einem Schlag außer Gefecht setzen, doch würde sie ohne vernünftige Rüstung, nur in ihrem verdreckten Hemd, ihrer kaputten Jeans und in ihrer inzwischen zerlöcherten Schürze, und ohne Waffe nicht lange durchhalten.  
Die Autos, welche vor wenigen Minuten noch ganz normal auf den Straßen fuhren und die Menschen von A nach B transportiert hatten, lagen fast alle auf ihren Dächern und hatten zersprungene Scheiben. Außerdem stieg Hannah der Geruch von frischem Blut gemischt mit den Staubpartikeln in der Luft in die Nase, was sie fast zum Würgen brachte. Man könnte meinen sie müsste solche Umstände eigentlich gewöhnt sein, immerhin ist sie früher oft in den Kampf gezogen und musste so einiges an Blut vergießen, doch die Tatsache das es sich hierbei um unschuldige Zivilisten handelte, machte ihr zu schaffen. Die meisten hier hatten wahrscheinlich nichts schwerwiegendes Falsches getan und fanden hier ihren Tod. Sie konnten sich nicht einmal versuchen dagegen zu wehren.  
Das Blut rauschte ihr vor Aufregung in den Ohren und sie war erleichtert als sie erkannte, dass das Haus in der sich ihre Wohnung befand, zumindest noch bis zur Hälfte stand. Jetzt musste sie noch hoffen, dass keine Trümmerteile in ihre Wohnung gekracht sind und alles in der Wohnung unter sich begraben hätten.  
Sie kämpfte sich durch die Beton Bruchstücke durch zur Haustür, allerdings konnte sie ihren Schlüssel nirgends wo in ihren teilweise kaputten Taschen finden, sie musste ihn vorhin verloren haben oder er lag noch in ihrer Handtasche. Aber dann war eh nichts mehr davon übrig, also entschied sie sich kurzer Hand die Tür einfach einzutreten. Dies wiederholte sie dann auch mit ihrer Wohnungstür und als sie den sehr sehr kleinen Eingangsbereich ihrer Wohnung betrat wirbelte durch den Fall der Tür der ganze Staub auf, welcher ihre Augen erneut mächtig zum tränen brachte und sie ein paar Mal zum niesen brachte, ehe sie sich der Verwüstung in ihrer Wohnung widmen konnte.  
Zugegeben, sie hielt sie ja nie ordentlich, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es hier so dreckig war. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Zerstörung die gerade in der Stadt stattfand, dafür gesorgt das der ganze Staub und Dreck von ihren Möbeln aufwirbelte und das ganze Geschirr zu Bruch ging.  
Doch darüber wollte sie sich jetzt nicht beschweren, denn, den Göttern sei Dank, der Großteil ihrer Wohnung war noch in dem chaotischen Zustand, in dem sie sie verlassen hatte.  
Ohne noch groß darüber nachzudenken, riss sie die Doppeltür ihres nicht mehr allzu intakten Kleiderschrankes auf und rupfte einfach alle Klamotten raus, wie die Federn eines gerade geschlachteten Huhnes. Sie landeten achtlos auf dem Boden bis ihr Kleiderschrank leer war und man an der Wand dahinter ein präpariertes Fach erkennen konnte. Auch dieses öffnete Hannah mit Gewalt, indem sie einfach das Vorhängeschloss abriss, als wäre es nur eine Blume die sie gerade pflückte. Nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen hätte ihr so oder so nichts gebracht, denn der war schon lange verloren. Sie konnte sich noch vage daran erinnern, wie sie den Schlüssel mal betrunken in einen Fluss geworfen hatte und geschrien hatte das sie jetzt endlich frei ist.  
Tja, damals hatte sie ja auch nicht gedacht, dass sie ihre alten Sachen nochmal brauchen würde.  
Sie öffnete die Klappe des Faches und holte eine weiße Rüstung mit goldener Panzerung und einem blauen Umhang, sowie das Schwert der Walküren, Dragonfang, hervor.  
Fast schon Hektisch zog sie sich ihre verdreckten und teils kaputten Kleider vom Leib und schlüpfte schnell in die Rüstung hinein. Sie passte ihr immer noch wie angegossen. Auch den Umhang befestigte sie hinten an den Schulterplatten. Den Dutt den sie sich heute Morgen gemacht hatte löste sie und ihre langen Haare, welche durch den Betonstaub und Dreck jetzt ziemlich trocken wirkten, fielen ihr jetzt wieder über den Rücken und umrahmten ihr Gesicht.  
Normalerweise würde sie ihre Haare an den Seiten zu zwei Zöpfen flechten, doch dazu war jetzt keine Zeit und sie würde die Haare einfach offen lassen, auch wenn sie das als etwas unpraktisch empfand.  
Sie befestigte das Schwert an dem Gurt ihrer Rüstung. Plötzlich wurde sie nervös, machte sich wieder zu viele Gedanken darum, was passieren könnte und versuchte sich noch während sie schon wieder hinaus stürmte wieder zu fassen. Das Adrenalin würde ihre Sorgen, zumindest für eine kurze Zeit, schon verschwinden lassen.

Sie kämpfte jetzt schon eine ganze Weile gegen diese komischen Kreaturen, wo sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, welchem Volk sie angehörten oder was genau sie waren. Sie schienen zumindest zum Teil Roboter zu sein, denn immer wenn sie auf einen einstach, konnte sie ein zischendes Geräusch vernehmen und ein paar Funken sehen, doch gleichzeitig schreiten sie auf als würde es ihnen wirklich weh tun. Immer wenn sie gerade dachte es wäre vorbei kamen neue aus dem Portal geströmt wie Blut aus einer offenen Wunde und lange würde sie alleine nicht mehr gegen so viele Gegner ankommen.  
Ihr Schwert fiel klirrend zu Boden, als eines der Viecher ihr in den Rücken trat, welcher danach nicht gerade gesund knackste. Naja, für Menschen nicht gesund, bei Asen war das wieder was anderes und sie ließ sich nicht davon beirren. Auch wenn es kurz wirklich sehr schmerzte, ging sie nicht auf die Knie sondern packte dieses Ding am Unterarm und hielt sich daran fest, ehe sie diesen umdrehte und es schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. Sie war echt aus der Übung gekommen. Sie drehte sich gerade zu dem Vieh um und wollte zuschlagen, doch dann traf plötzlich ein Blitz dieses Ding und auch die anderen um sie herum. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück, mit welcher sie den Arm noch immer festgehalten hatte, um nicht auch zu Boden zu gehen weil ein Blitz sie getroffen hätte.  
_'Moment mal, ein Blitz?'_  
Sie fuhr wieder herum. Sie sah in die Richtung aus der die Blitze kamen und sie erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment. Vor ihr stand ein ganz gut gebauter Mann, mit langen blonden Haaren. Auch er trug eine Rüstung, die war allerdings silbern und er trug statt einem blauen Umhang einen roten. In einer Hand hielt er einen Hammer und sie kam schnell darauf das er auch ein Ase sein musste. Er trug eindeutig asische Kleidung.  
Eigentlich wollte sie ihm so etwas entgegnen wie 'Danke, aber hätte ich auch alleine geschafft', nur bekam sie kein Wort aus ihrer trockenen Kehle raus. Die Angst packte sie, Angst das Odin ihn geschickt hätte weil sie ihre Kräfte wieder benutzte, ihn würde es nicht interessieren ob sie nur versuchte zu helfen.  
Doch zu ihrer Überraschung schaute er sie lediglich verwirrt an und machte somit nicht mehr den Eindruck auf sie, als ob Odin ihn geschickt hätte um sie einsperren zu lassen.  
>>Eine Walküre? Aber ihr seid doch alle in einer Schlacht um Asgard gestorben.<<  
_'Warte, er weiß nichts von mir? Und welche Schlacht um Asgard? Wird denen das wirklich erzählt um die Wahrheit zu verbergen?'_  
Er ließ sie nicht einmal Worte für eine Antwort finden, sondern redete wieder direkt los: >>Weißt du ich wollte damals auch immer eine Walküre werden, bis ich herausgefunden habe, dass ihr alle Frauen seid.<<  
Dabei fing er an zu lachen und wartete wohl eine Reaktion von ihr ab, denn als Hannah hierfür nun wirklich keine Worte mehr fand, hörte er auf zu lachen und fragte sofort: >>Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?<<  
Sie versuchte sich zu fassen und schüttelte etwas den Kopf.  
>>Nein, nein... Ich... Das ich nicht tot bin erkläre ich wann anders, sind noch andere hier um zu helfen?<<, wollte sie von ihm wissen und inständig hoffte sie sogar, dass noch andere Asen hier waren, dann würde das hier schneller ein Ende finden und sie hätte vielleicht immer noch genug Zeit um abzuhauen.  
>>Ähm ja, wir haben quasi ein Team, bis jetzt nennt es sich die Avengers. Wenn du willst kannst du beitreten, ich denke wir könnten Verstärkung gut gebrau-<<  
Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden, denn das war schon genug Information für sie, um zu wissen, dass es sich nicht um andere Asen handelte: >>Okay ich denke später vielleicht drüber nach, aber jetzt ist es gerade wichtiger diese Dinger aufzuhalten.<<  
>>Du meinst die Chitauri?<<, fragte er und setzte dabei dann doch eine ernstere Miene auf.  
_'Ah, so heißen diese Viecher also.'_  
>>Ja, genau die. Also, hast du einen Plan?<<, fragte sie ihn und hob ihr Schwert vom Boden auf, was sie beinahe vergessen hätte.  
>>Wenn es hier nach mir gehen würde, sollten wir versuchen das Portal zu schlie-<<  
Wieder ließ sie ihn nicht ausreden: >>Klingt gut. Sag mal du bist doch sicher stark, kannst du mich hochwerfen, sodass ich auf einem der Gleiter lande?<<  
Sie befestigte ihr Schwert fest am Gürtel, sodass es nicht hinausfallen würde.  
>>Du willst, dass ich dich hoch werfe, sodass du auf einem von diesen fliegenden Dingern landest?<<  
>>Ja genau. Oder hast du eine Idee wie ich schneller dort hoch komme?<<  
>>Ich meine, wir könnten-<<  
Und auch diesmal unterbrach Hannah ihn wieder, da sie es eigentlich nicht hören wollte und das auch eher eine rhetorische Frage war, doch er schien nicht so viel von dieser Welt zu verstehen wie sie.  
>>Wirf mich einfach.<<  
Er schien etwas verärgert davon zu sein, immer unterbrochen zu werden, allerdings war Hannah das jetzt gerade wirklich egal und merkte wie ironisch das ganze hier war, hatte sie sich doch vorher gesagt sie bleibe am Boden und helfe dort.  
>>Gut, ich machs, aber wenn du keins von denen erwischt und runter fällst gib nicht mir dir Schuld.<<  
Sie nickte: >>Einverstanden, klingt fair.<<  
>>Aber noch was<<, fing er an und sah sie dabei eindringlich an, >>Falls du dort oben meinem Bruder begegnest, tu ihm bitte nur so weit weh, dass er höchstens ein paar gebrochene Knochen hat. Ich brauche ihn noch lebend.<<  
>>Deinem Bruder?<<, fragte sie noch einmal nach, um sicher zu sein, dass sie das richtig verstanden hatte.  
>>Ja, Loki Odinson, schwarze längere Haare, goldener Helm, schwarz-grüne Rüstung?<<  
>>Odinson?!<<, Hannah realisierte gerade, dass sie einen riesigen Fehler begangen hatte ihn ständig zu unterbrechen.  
>>Dann bist du-<<, sie konnte kaum einen Satz zu Ende bringen, weil ihr das so peinlich war, >>Bei den Göttern es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht das Odin-<<  
Diesmal war es tatsächlich er, der sie unterbrach: >>Thor Odinson, Gott des Donners, die Höflichkeiten können wir später noch nachholen.<<  
>>Und auf welcher Seite steht dein Bruder?<<, wollte sie noch wissen.  
>>Nicht auf unserer.<<  
Und mit diesen Worten packte er Hannah einfach am Unterarm und schleuderte sie mit seiner Kraft hoch.  
Einen kleinen Aufschrei konnte Hannah nicht unterdrücken, als Thor sie einfach so in die Luft warf. Gerade noch so konnte sie sich an einem der Gleiter festkrallen, doch sie schien nicht die einzige zu sein, die diese Idee hatte, denn auf dem Gleiter stand schon eine andere Frau, die gerade mit einem dieser Chitauri kämpfte.  
Hannah schlug das Herz bis zum Kopf und es war wohl nur das Adrenalin, was ihr gerade ermöglichte sich irgendwie auf die Tragfläche zu hieven, denn ihre Arme waren etwas verkrampft und fühlten sich aber gleichzeitig an wie Pudding.  
Die Frau konnte den Chitauri gerade so von sich werfen und er fiel vom Gleiter hinunter, doch sie selbst verlor die Balance und hätte Hannah nicht sofort reagiert und sie an einem Arm gepackt und wieder auf die Beine gezogen, wäre die Frau auch runter gefallen.  
Außer Atem starrten die Beiden sich einen Moment lang an. Die Frau vor ihr hatte etwas kürzere gelockte rote Haare und vielleicht blieb ihr auch für eine Sekunde der Atem komplett weg, doch da jetzt niemand mehr das Ding steuerte verlor es an Höhe und die Frau konnte gerade noch so die Steuerung übernehmen, bevor sie unsanft auf den Boden krachen würden.  
>>Ich hoffe mal du stehst auf unserer Seite!<<, rief sie Hannah zu und hoffte sie konnte sie trotz der immensen Lautstärke verstehen.  
>>Wenn ihr auch daran interessiert seid das Portal zu schließen dann ja!<<, rief Hannah zurück und versuchte auf der Plattform irgendwie einen Halt zu finden, doch musste sich damit zu Frieden geben sich weiterhin nur am Rand festkrallen zu können, da sie sonst drohen würde runter zu fallen, bei der Geschwindigkeit.  
Doch plötzlich wurde der Gleiter auf dem die beiden sich befanden beschossen und als Hannah in die Richtung blickte, woher das kam konnte sie eine Person auf einem Gleiter erkennen, die exakt zu Thors Beschreibung passte. Es konnte eigentlich nur Loki sein, denn auch er trug asische Kleidung und soweit Hannah wusste befanden sich außer ihr, Thor und Loki gerade keine anderen Asen auf der Erde.  
>>Ich könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen.<<, anscheinend war die Frau mit irgendjemandem über Funk verbunden, denn ein Pfeil schnellte auf Loki zu und drohte ihn an der Kehle zu durchbohren, jedoch fing Loki ihn einfach so mit einer Hand auf.  
Hannah konnte es auf der Distanz nicht genau sagen, doch sie glaubte zu sehen, dass sich erst ein kleines siegreiches Lächeln oder Schmunzeln auf Lokis Lippen schlich. Allerdings hielt das nicht für lange, denn der Pfeil explodierte und der Gleiter auf welchem Loki gerade noch stand wurde in der Luft in Stücke gerissen. Sie konnte noch erkennen, wie er auf dem Dach des Stark Towers aufprallte.  
Anscheinend hatten Hannah und die Frau, dessen Namen sie noch nicht kannte, den selben Gedanken und beide sprangen vom Gleiter als sie über den Stark Tower flogen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Frau nicht mal eine Ahnung wie sie das Ding anhielt, aber das hätte Hannah auch nicht gehabt und so geht es ja schließlich auch. Hannah legte nicht so eine elegante Landung auf dem Dach hin, wie die rothaarige Frau neben ihr und musste erst mal ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht streichen, die ihr wie ein Vorhang über dem Gesicht hingen. Bestimmt hatte sie sich trotz der Rüstung die Knie aufgeschlagen bei ihrer Bruchlandung, denn sie bemerkte wie sie anfingen zu brennen, aber es hätte deutlich schlimmer für sie kommen können und sie war froh, dass sie sich vielleicht nur die Knie aufgeschlagen hatte. Sie fand aber schnell wieder auf die Beine, als sie Loki direkt vor sich erblickte. Auch er rappelte sich gerade wieder von dem Sturz auf. Hannah musste etwas keuchen, ihre Kehle war total trocken und sie hatte kurz das Gefühl sie würde einfach umkippen.  
_'Hier nach werde ich dringend wieder Sport machen müssen. Das ist ja erbärmlich.'_  
Lokis Helm war beim Sturz runter gefallen und er hatte ein paar Schrammen im Gesicht, die die Glasscherben, welche überall auf dem Dach verteilt lagen, verursacht haben. Aber ansonsten schien er nicht viel abbekommen zu haben.  
>>Ich kümmere mich um den hier, kümmer du dich um das Portal.<<, sagte Hannah zu der Frau, die dies nicht mal hinterfragte oder zögerte, sondern direkt los rannte in Richtung Portal.  
Loki wollte sie aufhalten, jedoch landete im nächsten Moment Hannahs Faust in seinem Gesicht und die nächste Faust landetet zwischen seinen Rippen. Er schien nicht vorbereitet darauf zu sein, denn er taumelte etwas zurück, als ihn dann auch schon ein Tritt in den Magen traf und dank Hannahs Walküren Stärke flog Loki ein paar Meter weit durch ein Fenster ins Innere des Towers. Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und war gerade dabei sich aufzurichten, als Hannah auch schon den Raum betrat und wieder auf ihn zuging.  
>>Du bist ne Walküre.<<, brachte er keuchend heraus, >>Ich dachte die Walküren starben alle einen grausamen Tod.<<  
Er sagte es ziemlich spöttisch und nicht gerade respektvoll, weshalb die Wut wieder in ihr aufquoll und sie zog ihr Schwert und wolle es ihm einfach in die Kehle rammen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an Thors Worte und sie zögerte. Aber genau diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutze Loki aus.  
>>Tut mir furchtbar leid, müssen bestimmt schmerzhafte Erinnerungen sein.<<, und nachdem er dies sagte, legte er eine Hand an ihre Stirn.  
Plötzlich befand sie sich wo anders. Sie saß auf ihrem Pegasus und zog gerade ihr Schwert. Vor ihr stand Hela.  
_'Nein. Nein, das kann nicht sein.'_  
Alles spielte sich noch einmal ab. Sie versuchte irgendetwas zu unternehmen, doch konnte sie nichts an dem Geschehen ändern. Es waren lediglich die Erinnerungen, welche sie gerade zu sehen bekam.  
Aber so schnell wie sie sich in ihrer Erinnerung befand, so schnell war sie wieder in der schmerzhaften Realität angekommen. Sie war total paralysiert, nicht fähig irgendetwas zu tun. Ihre Beine wollten nicht auf sie hören und so konnte sie sich nicht wehren.  
Loki packte sie am Kragen ihrer Rüstung und hielt sie über die Kante des Daches. Reflexartig krallte sie sich an seinem Arm fest, während sie über den Straßen von New York baumelte, die sich wie der Abgrund einer Schlucht unter ihr auftaten. Sie wusste er würde sie gnadenlos in die Tiefe fallen lassen, wenn er nicht zur Vernunft kommen würde und diesen Sturz würde sie auf keinen Fall überleben. Verzweifelt und voller Angst blickte sie fast schon flehend in sein Gesicht. Und dann erkannte sie es. Den Schmerz in seinen Augen.  
Er zögerte. Er ließ sie nicht einfach fallen. Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
Sie schaute ihm fest in seine eisblauen Augen und brachte irgendwie ein paar Worte heraus: >>Loki... Du musst das nicht tun...<<  
Er schien zu überlegen, ob das richtig ist was er tat, und schien sie sogar wieder auf dem Dach absetzen zu wollen, jedoch wurde er durch irgendetwas nach hinten gezogen.  
Er ließ sie los und sie stürzte in die Tiefe.


	4. Kapitel 3

Reflexartig wollte Hannah schreien, als sie in die Tiefe fiel, aber ihr wollte kein Laut aus ihrer trockenen Kehle entspringen. Der Wind peitschte an ihr vorbei und brannte wie ein Feuer auf ihrer Haut. In nur wenigen Sekunden würde sie auf dem harten Boden aufprallen. Sie konnte es nicht ganz realisieren. Sie konnte einfach nicht realisieren, dass sie gerade in diesem Moment ein Gebäude herunterstürzte und gleich tot sein würde. Sie konnte nicht einmal Panik verspüren, geschweige denn Angst. Sie fühlte einfach nichts.  
Zumindest so lange nicht, bis sie plötzlich etwas nicht gerade sanftes während ihres Falls unter den Armen packte und sie so daran hinderte unten aufzukommen. Erst als sie sah, wie ihre Beine jetzt über den zerstörten und teils brennenden Straßen New Yorks baumelten, verstand sie, dass sie da gerade jemand vor ihrem Tod bewahrt hatte und das Adrenalin schoss wieder durch ihre Adern, doch auch ein Gefühl von Erleichterung.  
>>Seit wann fliegen mir die Frauen denn auch aus dem Himmel zu?<<, vernahm sie über ihr eine Stimme, welche etwas verzerrt klang.  
>>Was...?<<, brachte sie irgendwie heiser hervor und konnte nicht ganz fassen wie die Person die sie aufgefangen hatte in dieser Situation Witze reißen konnte.  
Ihr blieb ganz kurz der Atem weg, als sie erkannte wer sie da eigentlich gerettet hatte. Natürlich erkannte sie Iron Man beziehungsweise Tony Stark direkt, sie hatte ihn ja auch oft genug in den Nachrichten gesehen. Jedoch hatte sie nie erwartet, dass sie ihm eines Tages mal persönlich begegnen würde. Zumindest unter normalen Umständen.  
Hannah schüttelte etwas den Kopf und versuchte sich wenigstens halbwegs wieder zu fassen.  
>>D-danke...<<, sie konnte es nur vor sich hin stammeln, da sie sich ja immerhin immer noch ziemlich hoch in der Luft befand, >>F-fürs auffangen...<<  
>>Keine Ursache.<<  
 _'Ich glaube mir wird schlecht.'_  
Die Höhe machte ihr deutlich zu schaffen, vorhin auf dem Gleiter hatte sie dies gar nicht bemerkt, wahrscheinlich weil sie da gar nicht wirklich über die Höhe nachdenken konnte. Midgard hatte sie echt verweichlicht. Früher ist sie doch auf einem Pegasus geritten, mit ihm durch die Lüfte geflogen. Und jetzt? Jetzt bekam sie Angst. Aber vielleicht lag es gerade auch nur daran, dass Loki sie vor ein paar Minuten noch von einem Dach geworfen hatte.  
Nein... Hatte er nicht, er wurde von irgendetwas zurückgezogen und hat sie deshalb losgelassen. Sie hatte es außerdem in seinen Augen bemerkt. Sie hatte Schmerz in ihnen erkannt und als er sie über die Kante des Daches gehoben hatte, hatte er gezögert sie loszulassen. Hätte er sie wirklich umbringen wollen, hätte er sie doch direkt vom Dach werfen können. Vielleicht bildete sie sich dies auch nur ein, doch der Gedanke, dass er das alles hier vielleicht nicht aus freien Stücken heraus tat, brannte sich in ihr Gedächtnis wie ein Feuer, das sich den Weg durch die Rinde eines Baumes suchte.  
>>K-könntest du mich wieder absetzen...? Ich hab noch ne Rechnung mit Loki offen.<<, brachte sie irgendwie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus und hoffte, dass sich ihr Magen nicht dazu entschied sich komplett umzudrehen.  
Sie kam zwar noch nicht dazu irgendetwas zu essen, dennoch überkam sie langsam aber sicher das Gefühl sie müsste sich übergeben, würde sie noch etwas länger in der Luft baumeln.  
>>Hatte ich gerade vor.<<, er hinterfragte nicht einmal wen sie meinte, anscheinend wusste er also davon. Bestimmt hatte Thor ihm von Asgard und allem erzählt, falls die beiden zusammen arbeiteten, er meinte ja sie wären eine Art Team oder so.  
Tony setzte sie genau dort ab, wo sie vorhin noch eine sehr elegante Bruchlandung hingelegt hatte: >>Erschreck dich nicht vor ihm, der gehört zu uns.<<  
Sie wollte gerade fragen, was er meinte, doch da flog er auch schon wieder weg. Ihre Frage beantwortete sich allerdings von alleine, als sie sah wie ein großes grünes Monster die Scheibe eingeschlagen hatte und wohl gerade mit Loki am kämpfen war.  
 _'Das meinte er also.'_  
Anscheinend hatte Loki sie für tot gehalten, denn er sah ziemlich überrascht aus, als Hannah erneut vor ihm stand.  
Sie wollte gerade auf Loki zugehen und ihm ordentlich ihre Faust ins Gesicht hauen, sodass er danach hoffentlich bewusstlos werden würde und dieser äußerst merkwürdige große grüne Typ wollte auch wieder brüllend auf ihn losstürmen, doch Loki fing einfach an los zu schreien: >>Genug!<<  
>>Ihr alle seid meiner nicht würdig! Ich bin ein Gott, du stumpfe Kreatur! Ich lasse mich nicht malträtieren von-<<, doch Loki konnte seine Worte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn dieser grüne Typ packte ihn einfach am Bein und fing an ihn durch die Luft zu schleudern, als würde er nichts wiegen und ließ Lokis Körper dabei immer wieder auf den Boden schlagen, bis sich dort eine Kuhle in ungefähr der Form von Loki gebildet hatte.  
Schließlich ließ er Loki dann darin liegen.  
>>Mickriger Gott.<<, brummte der Typ bloß und wandte sich dann von Loki ab, ehe er auch schon wieder aus dem Gebäude verschwand und wohl nicht einmal Notiz von Hannah genommen hatte.  
Erst blieb Hannah der Mund offen stehen, alles war so schnell passiert und kurz hatte sie Angst, dass er Loki wohl möglich umgebracht hatte, denn sie hatte Thor versprochen ihm höchstens nur ein paar Knochen zu brechen. Doch als sie sah, dass sich Lokis Brustkorb eindeutig hob und sank, konnte sie einfach nicht anders als in ein schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Diese eigentlich ernste Situation erschien ihr gerade einfach nur noch zu komisch. Gerade noch fiel sie von einem Dach, hätte beinahe Bekanntschaft mit dem Tod gemacht und jetzt wurde sie Zeugin davon, wie jemand einfach den Sohn Odins als einen 'mickrigen Gott' bezeichnete. Sie wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus dem Augenwinkel.  
Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was in den nächsten paar Minuten geschah, doch es gab wieder eine Erschütterung und die Chitauri Leviathane fielen einfach vom Himmel, genauso wie die Chitauri an sich, die einfach umfielen und sich nicht mehr regten.  
 _'Sie hat also anscheinend geschafft, das Portal zu schließen.'_  
Hannah atmete etwas erleichtert auf und hoffte, dass das ganze jetzt vorbei war, versuchte es in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu verarbeiten. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie in ihrem Leben noch einmal richtig kämpfen würde. Dann kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, dass sie vielleicht lieber von hier verschwinden sollte. Immerhin durfte sie sich in Midgard eigentlich nicht als Walküre erkenntlich geben und sie hatte ja auch von Anfang an vor gehabt wieder zu verschwinden. Aber andererseits konnte sie Loki auch nicht alleine hier lassen. Wer weiß was passieren würde, würde er sich in den nächsten Minuten wieder bewegen können und keiner wäre hier, um ihn erneut bewusstlos zu schlagen. Er lag dort, total paralysiert und nicht fähig irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Hannah sah ihn sich etwas genauer an. Er hatte ein paar Wunden von den Glasscherben, die dort überall verteilt auf dem Boden lagen, im Gesicht und an den Händen. Außerdem fiel ihr etwas äußerst merkwürdiges an seinen Augen auf, doch konnte sie nicht sagen was genau es war. Sie ließ ihren Blick etwas durch den Raum schweifen.  
Ein paar Meter weiter im Raum konnte sie etwas im Sonnenlicht funkeln sehen. Es war ihr Schwert, welches ihr zuvor aus der Hand gefallen war, als Loki ihr wieder diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen zeigte. Sie fragte sich nun, welcher Gott er genau war, dass er solche Kräfte besaß. Es schien alles so real, als hätte sie das alles erneut erlebt. Sie nahm sich vor Thor später zu fragen, falls sie sich noch einmal begegnen sollten. Sie wusste gerade im Moment einfach nicht was sie empfand. War sie Nervös oder hatte sie Angst? Beides? Etwas anderes? Sie wusste es nicht, aber ihr Puls beschleunigte sich jedenfalls wieder, als sie an mögliche Konsequenzen ihres ganzen Handelns hier dachte.  
Zitternd hob sie ihr Schwert vom Boden auf. Wann war sie denn hier hin gelaufen? Auch auf dies, hatte sie keine Antwort. Ihre Beine hatten sie einfach dorthin getragen. Sie konnte vernehmen wie jemand schwer aufatmete und blitzschnell drehte sie sich um hatte plötzlich ihre Klinge wieder unter Lokis Kinn gehalten. Überrascht von sich selber schnaufte sie etwas auf, sie taute wohl gerade als Walküre wieder auf, denn im Normalfall hätte sie nicht so schnell reagieren können. Doch auch zu ihrer Überraschung standen vor ihr Stark, Thor, der grüne Typ, die Frau von vorhin, die mit ihr auf dem Gleiter geflogen ist, und noch zwei andere Männer, welche Hannah noch nicht bekannt waren. Einer der Männer richtete seinen Bogen, in dessen Sehne schon ein Pfeil eingespannt war, auf Loki.  
>>Wenns keine Umstände macht, dann nehm ich jetzt den Drink.<<, brachte Loki etwas keuchend heraus und sah dabei Tony an, als hätten die beiden davor schon ein Gespräch geführt.  
Anscheinend war dem auch so, denn Tony schaute Loki ziemlich vernichtend an, ehe er sagte: >>Hoch mit ihm, wir können später noch nh bisschen Superhelden-Posing betreiben. Übrigens, beim Aufräumen dürft ihr gern helfen.<<  
Sie sah Thor kurz an, als würde sie auf eine Erlaubnis warten und zog ihre Klinge wieder zurück, um sie wieder in der Halterung an ihrem Gürtel zu befestigen, nachdem er ihr zunickte, sodass Loki aufgerichtet werden konnte und ihm von Thor Ketten an die Hände gebunden werden konnten.  
>>Wer kriegt den äh Zauberstab?<<, fragte die rothaarige Frau, dessen Namen Hannah immer noch nicht kannte.  
Das ihr jemand geantwortet hatte bekam Hannah gar nicht so wirklich mit, denn schon kamen Männer in Anzügen in den Tower geeilt. Hannah vermutete es waren irgendwelche Agents, mit denen sie zusammenarbeiteten, denn ihnen wurde das Zepter von der Frau übergeben.  
Einer der Männer, dessen Namen Hannah auch nicht bekannt war, ging an ihnen vorbei und sprach etwas über sein Funkgerät: >>Ich gehe nach unten, unterstütze die Rettungskräfte.<<  
Und kaum war er an ihnen vorbei gegangen, nahm Loki einfach seine Gestalt an und konnte sogar mit seiner Stimme sprechen: >>Ich gehe nach unten, unterstütze die Rettungskräfte.<<  
Kurz darauf, sah er auch schon wieder normal aus. Hannah konnte nicht ganz verstehen wie er das tat, auch wenn er ein Gott war und gewisse Kräfte hatte und warf Thor kurz einen verwirrten Blick zu.  
Dieser wollte es ihr wohl gerade erklären, aber Loki fing wieder einfach an zu reden: >>Ich mein, mal ehrlich, wie bereitet ihr euer Essen-<<  
Er konnte nicht ausreden, denn Thor legte ihm einfach eine Art Maulkorb an, wie man das normalerweise bei bissigen Hunden tat: >>Schweig, Bruder.<<  
Gemeinsam betraten sie alle den Fahrstuhl und als dieser große grüne Typ diesen auch betreten wollte hielt Tony ihn auf: >>Hey Kumpel! Was denkst du denn? Das maximal Gewicht ist längst erreicht. Nimm die Treppe.<<  
Sie bemerkte wie Loki neben hier die Hand hob und ihm zuwinkte, als die Türen des Fahrstuhles sich schlossen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie nah sie eigentlich bei ihm stand, denn ihre Arme berührten sich, als Loki die Hand wieder runter nahm. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber irgendwie war ihr diese Nähe zu Loki unangenehm. Zu ihrem Glück waren sie schnell unten im Erdgeschoss angekommen und konnten wieder aus dem Aufzug austreten. Sofort brachte sie etwas Abstand zwischen Loki und sich.  
Doch als sie gerade aus dem Gebäude gehen wollten, stellen sich ihnen einige Männer in den Weg, erneut waren es welche die Anzüge trugen. Hannah verdrehte leicht die Augen.  
 _'Was wollen die denn jetzt noch? Ich will doch nur verschwinden.'_  
>>Äh, darf ich fragen wo Sie hinwollen?<<, fragte ein schon etwas älterer Mann mit blonden Haaren.  
>>Zum Essen und dann nach Asgard.<<, antwortete Thor und fragte gleich darauf: >>Verzeihung, und Sie sind?<<  
Tony antwortete ihm anstelle des Mannes, doch Hannah wurde daraus nicht schlau, denn sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer von was sie nun sprachen, doch sie verstand sehr wohl, dass er darauf aus war das Loki ihm überlassen wird.  
>>Ähh, Loki verantwortet sich vor Odin.<<, sagte Thor und Hannah meinte zu erkennen, dass auch Loki jetzt die Augen verdreht hatte.  
>>Nein vor uns. Odin kriegt was übrig ist.<<  
Hannah dachte für einen kurzen Moment sie hört nicht richtig. Das ein grünes Monster, was anscheinend keine Ahnung hatte wovon es spricht, Loki einen mickrigen Gott nannte, war ja noch lustig, aber das ein Mensch einfach den Allvater und dessen Sohn nicht ernst nahm? Das ging wohl etwas zu weit.  
>>Und ich bekomme diesen Koffer.<<, fuhr der Typ dessen Namen sie nicht ganz verstanden hatte fort, >>Er gehört S.H.I.E.L.D seit über 70 Jahren.<<  
Jetzt verlangten sie von Stark, er solle den Koffer hergeben und Hannah kam sich vor wie im Kindergarten, wenn zwei Kinder sich mal wieder nicht einigen konnten, wer jetzt den grünen Stift bekam.  
Nachdem dies dann ungefähr fünf Minuten so weiter ging, platzte Hannah dann doch der Geduldsfaden: >>Jetzt hören Sie mal zu.<<, sie baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Typen auf, >>Wenn Thor, Gott des Donners, der Sohn des Allvaters sagt, er geht jetzt Essen und geht dann nach Asgard, dann tut er das auch. Und wenn er sagt Loki kommt mit, dann kommt Loki auch mit. Da gibt es kein Wenn und Aber.<<  
Der Mann wollte etwas darauf erwidern, aber Hannah ließ ihn nicht zu Worte kommen.  
>>Außerdem ist, was auch immer in diesem Koffer ist, bestimmt besser bei uns aufgehoben, als bei euch Bürokraten. Also wenn Sie uns jetzt entschuldigen würden, wir haben noch was zu tun. Schönen Tag noch.<<, um ihren Punkt noch standhafter rüberzubringen, packte sie Loki einfach am Arm und bannte sich dann ihren Weg durch die Masse von Menschen zum Ausgang.  
Als sie draußen standen ließ Hannah Loki sofort wieder los. Von ihm ging eine Art Kälte aus, die sie nicht gerade als angenehm empfand und sie hatte das Gefühl je länger sie ihn berührte, dass sie sich an der Kälte verbrennen würde.  
>>Na das war ja mal ne Nummer.<<, sie drehte sich um und konnte Tony erkennen, welcher auch gerade aus der Tür hinaustrat, natürlich mit dem Koffer in der Hand, >>Weißt du, ich weiß zwar nicht wo du herkommst oder wie du heißt, aber du würdest unser Team perfekt ergänzen.<<  
>>Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist... Eigentlich darf ich meine Kräfte hier gar nicht benutzen.<<, erklärte sie.  
>>Wie meinst du das?<<, fragte jetzt Thor, welcher neben ihr stand. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er die ganze Zeit neben ihr weitergelaufen war. Sie seufzte.  
>>Ich wurde vor langer Zeit aus Asgard verbannt und nach Midgard geschickt.<<, sie senkte ihren Blick etwas.  
>>Aber warum das denn?<<, wollte Thor wissen. Er konnte sich nicht zusammenreimen, wieso sein Vater eine großartige Kriegerin wie sie es war aus Asgard verbannte.  
>>Weil ich versagt hab.<<, antwortete sie knapp.  
Den genauen Grund wollte sie ihm nicht nennen, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hela allen verschwiegen wurde und weil sie sich nicht sicher war wie viel er wusste. Immerhin dachte Thor, die Walküren wären in einer Schlacht um Asgard gestorben. Ein Stückchen Wahrheit ist an dieser Geschichte zwar dran, aber es ist zu dieser Schlacht eigentlich nie gekommen.  
>>Hannah?!<<  
Sie erkannte die Stimme sofort und drehte sich um. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sie zwischen ein paar auf den Dächern liegenden Autos ausfindig machte. Hannah rannte direkt auf sie zu und fiel ihr in die Arme.  
>>Oh Maja! Geht es dir gut?!<<  
>>Ja mir fehlt nichts! Aber Hannah ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!<<, Maja fing an zu schluchzen, während ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel und die ganze Panik die sie hatte und die Sorge welche sie um Hannah hatte verschwand und durch Erleichterung ersetzt wurde.  
>>Hey nicht weinen... mir geht es gut. Siehst du?<<, dabei kamen Hannah selbst die Tränen.  
Das ganze Adrenalin, hatte die Sorge um Maja zwar nach hinten gedrängt, doch auch sie verspürte in dem Moment eine unglaubliche Erleichterung. Maja war alles was sie hier in Midgard hatte. Maja war ihre Familie. Und heute hätte sie sie vielleicht verlieren können. Aber das hat sie nicht und sie schlug sich solche Gedanken sofort wieder aus dem Kopf. Es war nicht so weit gekommen und das ist Fakt.  
Ein Räuspern erklang hinter den beiden und Hannah drehte sich zu der Person um. Es war Tony.  
>>Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber wollt ihr beiden mitkommen? Wir gehen Schawarma essen. Ein paar Straßen weiter gibt es echt einen tollen Schawarma Laden, falls der noch steht.<<  
Hannah sah nochmal kurz zu Maja, welche etwas nickte.  
>>Essen für die Nerven klingt gut, also warum eigentlich nicht?<<


	5. Kapitel 4

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Laden, von welchem Tony gesprochen hatte. Schawarma. Sie hatte es während ihrer Zeit auf Midgard noch nie gegessen und war jetzt schon mehr als neugierig. Auf dem Weg dachte Maja daran, wie Hannah einige Stunden zuvor noch die Betontrümmer ohne jegliche Anstrengung von sich gehoben hatte und fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit über wie es ihr überhaupt möglich gewesen war.  
Sie nahm vorsichtig Hannahs Hand und brachte sie dazu langsamer zu laufen, damit sie ungestört ihre Fragen stellen und ihre Neugierde stillen konnte.  
>>Hannah?... Würdest du mir jetzt mal bitte sagen was hier eigentlich los ist? Und bitte auch was mit dir los ist?<<, verlangte Maja von ihrer besten Freundin zu wissen, und sah Hannah ernst aber auch voller Sorge in die Augen.   
Hannah jedoch legte lediglich den Kopf schief und schien nicht zu wissen was ihre beste Freundin überhaupt von ihr wollte. Fast schon perplex sah sie dieser ins Gesicht und erwiderte: >>Was soll denn mit mir los sein? Ich bin wie immer...<<  
>>Bitte was? Entschuldige mal, aber du hast vorhin einfach so Betontrümmer von dir gehoben und das sah nicht gerade anstrengend aus. Zusätzlich bist du anscheinend ein Teil der Avengers, der AVENGERS! Also bitte erzähl mir jetzt was hier eigentlich vor sich geht.<<, Majas Stimme wurde langsam aber sicher immer ernster und die Ruhe, sowie die Gelassenheit hatten sich aus ihren Worten verabschiedet, wollte sie doch nur wissen was mit ihrer besten Freundin los war, und wieso sie, etwas anscheinend so wichtiges, vor ihr verschwieg.  
In Hannahs Kopf legte sich ein Schalter um und sie fing nun an zu verstehen, was Maja da überhaupt von sich gegeben hatte, ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht als sie realisierte wie ernst es Maja anscheinend sein musste: >>Tut mir leid Maja... Ich bin selbst noch total durcheinander von den ganzen Ereignissen... Aber warte, Teil der Avengers? Ich hab doch offiziell zu gar nichts zugesagt, oder?<<  
Hannah konnte sich nicht daran erinnern zu irgendetwas zugestimmt zu haben und blickte Maja deshalb verwirrt an.  
Anscheinend hatten sie etwas zu laut gesprochen, denn von vorne hörte sie die Stimme der rothaarigen Frau: >>Na ja, es steht schon überall in den Nachrichten. Ob du nun ein offizielles Mitglied bist oder nicht, dass interessiert die Medien nicht.<<  
Um ihre Aussage etwas zu unterstützen, hielt die Frau ihr Handy etwas hoch und zeigte die unzähligen Artikel die sich nur über die Avengers handelten und tatsächlich hatte man sogar Bilder von ihr geschossen und ebenfalls mit dazu geladen.  
Hannah konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr vor Scham die Wangen glühten und ihr ganz warm wurde. Ihr war es deutlich unangenehm, dass die Medien jetzt über sie berichteten, denn im Mittelpunkt stehen konnte sie noch nie wirklich ausstehen, es war ihr schlichtweg unangenehm. Sie hoffte insgeheim, dass sich der Fokus eher auf die anderen legte und sie dadurch schnell in Vergessenheit geraten würde. Es gab immerhin nur wenige Fotografien von ihr. Na ja hoffte sie zumindest, denn sie hatte ja nur die Bilder gesehen die sie gerade eben auf dem Handy der Frau erkennen konnte. Maja ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein, da ihre Freundin selbst keine Ahnung hatte wie sie als Avenger geendet ist. Sie lief etwas näher bei Hannah, damit sie noch einige, für sie wichtige, Fragen stellen konnte, die ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollten.  
>>Würdest du mir jetzt eventuell mal erzählen wo du wirklich herkommst? Also das du nicht von diesem Planeten bist, weiß ich jetzt.<<, Maja achtete darauf leiser zu reden und flüsterte beinahe schon, sie wollte einfach nicht das alle es mitbekamen wie sie ihre beste Freundin ausquetschte.  
>>Ich...<<, begann Hannah ihren Satz, unterbrach sich aber selbst, als sie bemerkte wie ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Halbgott, anfing langsamer zu laufen, sodass er bald schon fast direkt vor Maja und ihr herlief. Fast hätte sie genervt die Augen verdreht, sie fragte sich unter anderem wie man so penetrant sein konnte und dann noch als Gefangener. Hannah musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen ihm nicht mit Absicht in die Hacken zu treten. >>Lass uns das später in Ruhe besprechen, okay? Wenn wir alleine sind und keine weiteren Zuhörer haben.<<  
Maja runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade protestieren, doch da kamen sie schon an dem Geschäft an und ihr Appetit überwog die Neugierde die förmlich aus allen Poren gekrochen kam. >>Ist gut, aber wehe du lässt was aus.<<, und ihr Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu.  
Der Laden stand zumindest noch so halb da. Der Schutt lag zusammengefegt am Eingang und im allgemeinen sah der Laden mehr zerstört als intakt aus. Ein schon älterer Mann mit schneeweißem Haar und Schnauzer stand hinter der Theke und begrüßte die Gruppe mit einem Lächeln und einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase.  
>>Leider können wir im Moment nur noch zum mitnehmen anbieten.<<, man konnte ihm an seiner Stimme deutlich anmerken, dass er alt war und bestimmt schon viel in seinem Leben durchgemacht hat. Als er in die Runde lächelte, war sein Gesicht so freundlich und vergnügt das Hannah ganz erstaunt war, und auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum, musste sie dennoch zurück lächeln. Denn trotz des ganzen Chaos war seine Stimme ruhig und gelassen, keine tiefe Falte des Stresses, den er bestimmt gehabt haben musste, war zu erkennen.

Wenig später befanden sie sich wieder im Stark Tower. Erstaunlicherweise waren wenigstens die ganzen Scherben beiseite geschafft worden und das Fenster wurde provisorisch abgedeckt, damit es am nächsten Tag erneuert werden konnte. Sie saßen gemeinsam mit allen Bestellungen an einem provisorischen Esstisch, der schon unter dem Gewicht des ganzen Essens ächzte und knarzte. Das gemeinsame Essen verlief still und niemand machte auch nur irgendwelche Anstalten irgendetwas von sich zu geben. Natürlich hatte sich jeder bis auf Loki etwas bestellt, dabei hatte Thor ihn sogar gefragt ob er, trotz dessen was vorhin geschehen ist, etwas zu Essen haben möchte, doch Loki war nur so hilfreich wie eine wütende Sphinx.  
Selbst als sie alle gemeinsam an dem quietschenden Tisch saßen und aßen, Loki war weiterhin stumm wie ein Fels und blickte in die Runde als würde er gerne jeden einzelnen dort lynchen, Dr. Banner war da sein persönlicher Favorit. Niemand wollte seinen vor Gift triefenden Blicken ausgesetzt sein, weshalb niemand lange den Augenkontakt hielt, nicht mal sein Bruder. Nur Hannah ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, denn als sie mit ihrem Essen fertig war, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und starrte mindestens genauso kochend zurück. Selbst als in ihr das Gefühl von unerträglicher Kälte aufkam und ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte, blickte sie ihm weiterhin trotzig in die Augen. Die ganze Situation erinnerte von außen an ein Blick-Duell von zwei kleinen Kindern, wo die Regeln entweder 'wenn du lachst hast du verloren' oder 'wenn du blinzelst hast du verloren' waren. Jeder andere im Raum beobachtete das Spektakel und wusste nicht so recht ob sie jetzt besorgt sein oder es einfach mit Humor nehmen sollten.  
Einige Minuten und ein Augenverdrehen später, räusperte Tony sich und kommentierte das ganze etwas sarkastisch: >>Passt auf, dass ihr euch nicht zu lange in die Augen schaut, sonst verliebt ihr euch noch ineinander.<<  
Ein Einheitliches Lachen ging durch die Runde und schien jeden Einzelnen, außer Loki und Hannah, durchzuschütteln.  
Hannah stieg sofort wieder die Röte ins Gesicht und beinahe gleichzeitig schrien Loki und Hannah Tony an: >>Bitte WAS?!<<  
Ihre Wangen nahmen noch einen etwas dunkleren Ton an, als alle noch lauter begannen zu lachen und kaum noch Luft bekamen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Tony sie vor versammelter Mannschaft fast schon demütigte. Vermutlich war es nur Spaß, doch peinlich war es ihr trotzdem, zumal sie sich etwas in ihrem Stolz verletzt fühlte.  
>>Na ja wenn man sich mehr als-<<, weiter konnte Tony gar nicht sprechen, als Hannah ihm auch schon einen beschmierten Teller mit Essensresten ins Gesicht geworfen hatte. Wie in Zeitlupe schmierte der Teller an Tonys Gesicht runter und alle fingen an zu lachen.  
Doch bevor sich Hannah versehen konnte, begann eine riesige Essensschlacht, bei der wirklich jeder mit machte, bis auf Loki natürlich, dieser wich hier und dort mal einem Gurkenstück aus. Irgendwann währenddessen, nahm Hannah eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel war und drehte sich reflexartig in diese Richtung. Sie sah Loki, wie er sich raubtierartig zum Koffer schlich, in welchem der Tesserakt verstaut war. Sie schaute zu dem Platz, wo er eben noch gesessen hatte und sah dort, nicht so wie man eigentlich erwarten würde, auch Loki sitzen. Verwirrt schaute sie immer wieder zwischen den beiden Lokis hin und her. Etwas an dem Loki vor ihr, war anders. Hannah verengte die Augen zu schlitzen und erinnerte sich daran, wie Loki vorhin die Gestalt eines anderen angenommen hatte. Alle anderen waren noch immer in der Essensschlacht vertieft, das diese gar nichts davon mitbekommen hatten. Unbemerkt nahm sie eine Flasche vom Tisch und warf sie in Richtung Loki, welcher gerade zum Koffer schlich. Die Flasche traf gezielt seinen Hinterkopf, weswegen Loki mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen und verdrehten Augen zu Boden fiel.  
Es wurde direkt ruhig, als das Klirren des zersprungenen Glases ertönte. Man hätte sprichwörtlich eine Nadel fallen hören können, so still war es geworden. Der Loki der gerade noch am Tisch saß, schimmerte kurz grün auf und löste sich in kleine Lichter auf. Jeder starrte auf den bewusstlosen Halbgott, der erst vor einigen Sekunden zu Boden gegangen war an und sahen dann zu Hannah, welche siegessicher in die Runde blickte und sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
>>Da mein Bruder nun sicher nicht so schnell wieder aufsteht, müssen wir eine weitere Nacht auf Midgard verbringen. Auch wenn ich ihn lieber in Asgard wüsste.<<, empörte Thor sich mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust, ihm gefiel es gar nicht Loki noch einen weiteren Tag auf diesem Planeten zu wissen, schon gar nicht nach dem Chaos, welches sein Bruder hier angerichtet hatte.  
Tony jammerte wegen des Alkohols, während Hannah sich keiner Schuld bewusst war, sie lachte eher als Tony sich wegen des verschwendeten Alkohols beschwerte und reichte ihm eine weitere Flasche, welche er direkt umklammerte, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen: >>Das war guter und teurer Alkohol, hättest du nicht ne billigere Flasche werfen können?<<  
Und alle lachten wieder.

Am späten Abend hatten so gut wie alle etwas Alkohol intus, nur bei Hannah und Thor wirkte der Alkohol natürlich nicht so schnell wie bei den anderen, bei Steve natürlich gar nicht, aufgrund seines Stoffwechsels, und Maja trank so oder so keinen Alkohol. Nach der Essensschlacht war es wieder etwas ruhiger geworden und sie fingen an sich richtig zu unterhalten und erzählten von Missionen. Steve erzählte vom zweiten Weltkrieg und den Kampf gegen Hydra, während Bruce einen Teil seiner Geschichten auspackte. Tony hatte dann mit seiner Geschichte angefangen und Thor konnte sich genauso wenig zurück halten. Nur Hannah erzählte nichts und hörte nur zu, war sie noch nicht bereit ihre Geschichte zu präsentieren. Dafür wusste sie jetzt wie alle hießen und hatte generell etwas mehr über alle erfahren, auch wenn dies wahrscheinlich nur durch den Alkohol kam, der dessen Gehirne weicher machte und die Zungen loser machte. Dennoch hatte sie sehr viel Spaß gehabt.  
Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte die Walküre wie ein stechender Schmerz sich in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete und entschuldigte sich, um auf dem Dach frische Luft zu bekommen. Den Abstand zu der Kante, an der Loki sie vor ein paar Stunden erst fallen ließ, blieb sehr groß. Sie konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass sie heute Mittag beinahe gestorben wäre. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr schlecht wurde. Dabei hatte sie sich früher doch öfter in sogar noch schlimmere Gefahren begeben, war in Schlachten und Kriege für Odin gezogen, hatte weitaus schlimmere Erfahrungen und Geschehnisse durchlebt und trotzdem, trotzdem machte ihr die heutige Erfahrung sogar etwas Angst. War sie wirklich so weich geworden?  
Doch eine Frage ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf, es nagte regelrecht an ihren Gedanken. Hatte Loki sie wirklich mit Absicht runter fallen lassen? Seine Augen und die Emotionen, welche sie in diesem Moment erkennen konnte, ließen sie daran zweifeln. Er wirkte unentschlossen und niedergeschlagen. Gedankenverloren legte sie die Hand an die Stelle, an der Loki sie vor einigen Stunden an der Rüstung gepackt, und über den Abgrund gehalten hatte. Es vergingen einige Minuten bis jemand sanft die Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, was sie jedoch so erschrak, dass sie einen Sprung zur Seite machte und sich in Kampfstellung umdrehte, bereit der Person das Genick umzudrehen.   
>>Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.<<  
Sie erkannte Thor und ihre Muskeln sackten zusammen, ehe sie sich wieder normal hinstellte und ihn etwas von der Seite an funkelte. >>Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du vielleicht mit nach Asgard kommen möchtest.<<, sagte Thor, und sah ihr fragend in die Augen. Hannah hätte mit vielem in dem Moment gerechnet, nur nicht damit.  
Sie legte ihre Handflächen an ihre Ellbogen. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht über Asgard reden, wollte kein Mitglied der Avengers sein, sie wollte nur ein normales Leben nach ihrer Verbannung führen. Auch wenn ein kleiner Teil in ihr all das wollte, ein Avenger sein, zurückkehren nach Asgard, um dort ihrer Bestimmung als Walküre zu folgen. Ihren Gedanken folgte einem Strudel aus Erinnerungen, welches ihr einen Anflug von Heimweh bescherte. Doch eine Sache, diese winzige Sache, konnte sie nicht vergessen, welches ihre kleine Traumblase patzen ließ.  
Sie seufzte: >>Du weißt das ich verbannt worden bin, Odin wird mich nicht wieder in seinem Reich aufnehmen.<<  
>>Und doch hast du heute geholfen die Erde zu retten. Du bist eine großartige Kriegerin. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso mein Vater dich verbannt hat.<<, sagte Thor und drückte ihre Schulter leicht, >>Du solltest mit uns kommen, du gehörst nach Asgard. Und wenn mein Vater davon hört, wie du heute Midgard beschützt hast und Loki zurück gebracht hast, wird er deine Verbannung aufheben. Ich gebe dir mein Wort, Herja.<<  
>>Nenn mich nicht so.<<, Hannah biss sich nur kurz auf die Innenseite der Wange und überlegte.  
War dies denn wirklich möglich, würde er ihre Verbannung wirklich aufheben? Sie glaubte dies nicht, kannte sie Odin doch gut genug um zu wissen, wie brutal er sein könnte wenn er wollte. Außerdem hielt sie es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass der Allvater ihre Verbannung einfach aufheben würde und sie wieder in Asgard leben dürfte, nachdem sie gegen Hela so versagt hatte. Zudem hatte Thor erzählt, dass der Bifröst zerstört worden ist und der Tesserakt momentan der einzige Weg ist um nach Asgard zu kommen, da Odin nicht noch einmal in so kurzer Zeit so viel schwarze Magie nutzen könnte, wäre sie in Asgard gefangen und würde Maja eine sehr lange Zeit, vielleicht auch nie wiedersehen können. Also gab es, zumindest momentan, keinen Weg sie wiedersehen zu können. Sie sah nach drinnen, wo sie Maja zusammen mit den anderen lachen sah. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass wenn sie Midgard verlassen und mit nach Asgard reisen würde, ein Teil von ihr hier verloren gehen würde.  
>>Tut mir leid, ich bleibe hier.<<, sagte sie trotz ihres Zögerns und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach drinnen, konnte aber Thor hören, der noch etwas zu ihr sagte.  
>>Falls du es dir doch noch anders überlegst, wir reisen morgen um 12 Uhr hier ab.<<  
 _'Ich werde es mir aber nicht anders überlegen.'_  
Sie ging wieder rein und merkte sofort wie eine angenehme Wärme sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete und es ihr einfacher machte zurück zu den anderen zu laufen. Als sie nach einiger Zeit des Redens und des Lachens auf die Uhr sah, stellte sie fest wie spät es eigentlich geworden war. Sie gähnte herzhaft, als die Müdigkeit sich ihren Platz erkämpft hatte und sich in ihrem Inneren festsetzte. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und sie war zu kaputt um noch weiter dort zu bleiben, als ihr schlagartig wieder einfiel, das ihre eigene Wohnung ja zum Teil zerstört worden war. Sie blickte rüber zu Maja, welche sie wissend ansah und langsam aber sicher aufstand um sich von allen zu verabschieden, nur um sie dann mit sich zu ziehen. Als hätte sie Hannahs Gedanken gelesen.  
Maja drehte sich zu Hannah und nahm ihre Hand: >>Ich weiß zwar nicht ob meine Wohnung noch steht, aber ich glaube wir sollten langsam fahren.<<

Maja wohnte etwas außerhalb der Stadt, wo die Chitauri Armee noch keinen Fuß gefasst hatte, weswegen den Menschen dort nichts passiert ist und die Häuser noch alle in Takt waren. Nachdem auch Hannah sich bei allen verabschiedet hatte, stiegen beide in ein Taxi, da Majas Auto irgendwo unter Trümmern begraben lag. Hannah hatte nochmal versucht sich bei Tony zu bedanken, weil dieser ihr Leben gerettet hatte, doch der war schon viel zu betrunken gewesen, das er dies nicht mehr wirklich mitbekam, als er schon halb mit dem Gesicht auf der Tischplatte lag und Pepper ihn stützen musste, damit er seinen Weg ins Schlafzimmer fand.  
Während der Fahrt schlief Hannah erschöpft mit dem Kopf auf Majas Schulter ein, sodass diese sie wecken musste, als sie angekommen waren. Die Walküre, welche sonst voller Energie und Tatendrang steckte, schlurfte die Treppen zu Majas Wohnung hoch und ließ sich geschafft auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so müde gewesen war.  
 _'Irgendwann nach einer Schlacht in Asgard'_ , dachte sie.  
>>Wir bereden morgen alles in Ruhe, einverstanden? Schlaf jetzt.<<, Majas Stimme klang ruhig und gelassen, man merkte ihr an, dass sie mindestens genauso müde und geschafft war wie ihre beste Freundin, die auf ihrem Sofa lag.  
Hannah verstand weder Majas Worte, noch hatte sie realisiert, dass Maja ihr schon Sachen zum Schlafen auf das ausgeklappte Sofa gelegt hatte. Sie schüttelte etwas den Kopf, um die nächsten paar Minuten noch wach bleiben zu können und wünschte ihrer besten Freundin noch eine gute Nacht, ehe diese sich auf den Weg in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer machte. Die Walküre zog sich mit großer Mühe und Not um, als sie auch schon wieder auf das Sofa fiel und ihre Augen automatisch zu gingen. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, welches sie zum seufzen bracht, ehe sie tief und fest einschlief.


	6. Kapitel 5

_Stille. Alles war komplett still. Warum war es so still? Um sie herum stürzten doch Bruchstücke des Bifrösts in die unendliche Tiefe des Universums, während sie in der Ferne den goldenen Palast von Asgard erkennen konnte, also wieso war es so verdammt unerträglich still? Und plötzlich schwebte auch sie über dem unendlich tiefen Abgrund, welcher sich unter ihr auftat wie das hungrige Maul eines wilden Tieres, das sie gerade verschlingen wollte. Sie hielt sich lediglich an einer Art Zepter fest und als sie aufsah konnte sie klar und deutlich Thor über ihr erkennen, welcher das Zepter am anderen Ende festhielt, und sie somit vorm Sturz in die Tiefe bewahrte. Er schrie ihr etwas zu, doch sie konnte nicht verstehen was. Nach wie vor war es komplett still, nicht einmal das Rauschen ihres Blutes konnte sie vernehmen. Als Thor drohte abzurutschen und mit ihr in die Tiefe gerissen zu werden, packte ihn ein Arm und sie konnte Odin erkennen. Aber warum war Odin hier? So viele Fragen schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Sie konnte sich den Zusammenhang des ganzen Geschehens hier nicht zusammen reimen. Auch Odin schien etwas zu sagen, doch erneut drangen die Worte nicht zu ihr hindurch. Aufkommende Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht, als sie einfach losließ und in die Tiefen des Universums gezogen wurde._

Hannah erwachte aus ihrem Traum und wollte sich an den Kopf fassen, da sie ein Gefühl von starken Kopfschmerzen direkt begrüßte, allerdings konnte sie ihren Arm nicht heben. Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte es noch einmal. Aber egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie konnte ihren Arm einfach nicht anheben. Auch ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. Sie konnte den Kopf nicht zur Seite drehen, ihre Hände und Füße konnte sie auch nicht bewegen, nicht einmal mit den Zehen wackeln konnte sie. Ihr Körper wollte sich einfach keinen weiteren Zentimeter bewegen.  
 _'Bei den Göttern, was ist hier bitte los?'_  
Sie konnte einen Schrei vernehmen, welcher ihr durch Mark und Knochen ging und wäre sie in der Lage dazu gewesen sich zu bewegen, wäre sie jetzt sicherlich vor Schreck zusammen gezuckt und hätte nach einem Gegenstand gegriffen, mit welchem sie sich hätte verteidigen können. Und am liebsten hätte sie dies auch getan, doch konnte sie nichts anderes tun als hier zu liegen, völlig wehrlos. Panik erfasste Hannah, als sie Schritte hörte, welche auf sie zuzukommen schienen.  
>>Sieh mal einer an. Dachtest du wirklich du könntest dich ewig vor mir verstecken Walküre?<<  
Wäre Hannah nicht sowieso schon dazu gezwungen still zu halten weil sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, wäre sie jetzt vermutlich zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt. Vor ihr stand Hela. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare trug sie wieder in dem Helm und sie hatte eines ihrer Schwerter in der Hand.  
>>Ach warte mal... Mein Vater hat dich ja aus Asgard verbannt, du kannst dich also gar nicht vor mir verstecken. Du hast ja gar keinen Schutz mehr durch deine Freunde, die sind ja alle tot.<<, sie klang höhnisch und trat näher an Hannah heran, während sie ihr Schwert hob.  
Krampfhaft versuchte Hannah sich aus ihrer Starre zu befreien, allerdings wollten sich ihre Muskeln immer noch nicht fortbewegen.  
 _'Nein... Ich will nicht sterben... Nicht so...'_  
Hela setzte zum Schlag an, doch ehe ihr Schwert Hannahs Haupt von ihren Schultern trennen konnte, hielt sie plötzlich inne: >>Nein... Ich glaube, ich habe lieber noch etwas Spaß mit dir. Weißt du... Du hast ein sehr hübsches Gesicht.<<  
Die Göttin grinste sie an und holte aus. Das Schwert traf die Walküre im Gesicht, in welchem sich sofort ein brennender Schmerz breit machte.

Mit einem Schrei schreckte Hannah aus ihrer Starre auf. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie plötzlich wieder in der Lage ihren Körper zu bewegen. Sie wollte Hela vor sich schlagen, nach ihrem Schwert greifen, irgendetwas zu tun um sich zu verteidigen, jedoch stand sie gar nicht mehr dort. Panisch drehte Hannah sich in alle verschiedenen Richtungen, aber auch dort war keine Spur von Hela zu erkennen.  
 _'Wo ist sie hin?'_  
Blut rann Hannah die Wange hinunter und die dickflüssige rote Flüssigkeit tropfte auf ihre geliehene Schlafhose und das Sofa.  
Maja wurde aufgrund des Schreis aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Sie konnte diesem nur einer einzigen Person zu ordnen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken was hätte passiert sein können, oder ob sie sich gerade vielleicht selbst in Gefahr brachte, stieß sie ihre Bettdecke von sich herunter, riss die Schlafzimmertür auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Im ersten Moment machte sich wieder ein Gefühl von Ruhe in Maja breit, als sie Hannah wohlauf im Wohnzimmer ausmachen konnte. Zumindest dachte sie, sie wäre wohlauf, denn als Maja voller Entsetzen feststellte, dass Blut an Hannahs Wange herunterlief, wurde das Ruhegefühl und die Beruhigung schnell durch Besorgnis ersetzt.  
Ruckartig sprang Hannah auf, als sie Maja vor sich stehen sah, packte sie am Unterarm und sah sich ganz hektisch und mit Panik erfüllt um: >>Maja, geht es dir gut!?<<  
>>Ja mir geht es gut.<<, erwiderte Maja und verzog das Gesicht etwas, da ihre beste Freundin einen wirklich festen Schraubstock Griff besaß, >>Wirklich Hannah, mir geht es gut, aber wenn du noch fester drückst, brichst du mir den Arm.<<  
Angesprochene lockerte sofort ihren Griff und sah Maja etwas erschrocken an: >>Tut mir leid... Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun...<<  
Die Walküre konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen einen Weg gefunden hatten an die Oberfläche zu kommen und sich jetzt mit dem Blut aus ihrer Wunde vermischten. Die salzige Flüssigkeit brannte zwar etwas, als sie mit der offenen Wunde in ihrem Gesicht Bekanntschaft machte, doch Hannah ignorierte den Schmerz so gut wie sie konnte. Es tat zwar schon nicht mehr ganz so weh wie vor einigen Minuten noch, da ihre Selbstheilkräfte langsam anschlugen, doch die Todesgöttin hatte ihre Klinge nicht gerade sanft geschwungen. Hannah drehte sich wieder etwas, um wirklich sicher zu gesehen, dass Hela sich nicht mehr in der Wohnung aufhielt und nur darauf wartete der Walküre ihr Schwert in den Rücken zu rammen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht zusammenreimen, wieso Hela auf einmal weg war, oder warum sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Eingebildet haben konnte sie es sich jedenfalls nicht, immerhin war sie verwundet. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt Maja von dem Schrei, welchen sie gehört hatte, zu erzählen, aber anscheinend war dieser wirklich nur pure Einbildung. Dachte Hannah zumindest, denn sonst wäre Maja schon bei dem ersten Schrei geweckt worden und hätte nachsehen wollen. So erklärte sie es sich zumindest und behielt dies lieber für sich.  
Maja bemerkte den umherschweifenden panischen Blick ihrer besten Freundin und nahm sie vorsichtig an der Hand: >>Was ist hier los Hannah?<<  
>>Hela war hier...<<, beantwortete Hannah ihre Frage, immer noch sichtlich angespannt.  
Maja zog nur die Augenbrauen zusammen, sie hatte keine Idee wer diese Hela sein sollte: >>Bitte wer? Du musst mir schon erklären von wem du sprichst, ich habe nämlich keinen blassen Schimmer.<<  
Erst wollte Maja ihr ihre Vermutung, dass Hannah wohl möglich nur schlecht geträumt hatte und sich im Schlaf selbst verletzt hatte, mitteilen, doch etwas schien hier nun wirklich nicht zu stimmen. Die Wunde an ihrer Wange war viel zu tief, als das es ein Kratzer von ihr selbst sein könnte, es sah auch viel mehr wie ein glatter Schnitt aus und außerdem lag in der Nähe kein Messer oder ein anderer scharfer Gegenstand, an welchem Blut klebte, geschweige denn einer mit welchem sie sich so hätte schneiden können. Auch stellte Maja sich die Frage, ob dies überhaupt möglich wäre, denn als sie sich den Schnitt in Hannahs Gesicht nochmal etwas genauer ansah, sah dieser sehr präzise ausgeführt aus.  
>>Entspann dich erstmal etwas, okay? Nimm ein heißes Bad oder geh heiß duschen, ich bereite in der Zeit das Frühstück vor.<<, äußerte Maja ihren Vorschlag, denn ihr war es lieber, wenn sich ihre Freundin etwas beruhigen würde und sie in Ruhe miteinander reden würden, denn immerhin wollte sie von Hannah noch alles wissen was ihre Vergangenheit anging, welche sie Maja trotz jahrelanger Freundschaft vorenthalten hatte.  
>>Oh, aber lass mich vorher deine Wunde versor-<<, Maja stoppte mitten im Satz und sah die Walküre mit einer Mischung aus Faszination, Verwirrung und vielleicht auch etwas Entsetzen an, >>Es blutet ja schon gar nicht mehr und... Es ist ja noch nicht einmal mehr offen. Wie geht das?<<  
Hannah seufzte etwas, wusste nicht so ganz wie sie diesen schnellen Heilungsprozess jetzt erklären sollte, fasste sich dann aber kurz: >>Unsere Wunden heilen schneller als die normaler Menschen... Erkläre ich dir gleich noch genauer... Ähm, könnte ich mir nochmal Klamotten von dir leihen?<<  
Maja war zwar nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, jedoch zügelte sie ihre Neugier und lächelte Hannah etwas an: >>Ja natürlich, einen Moment, ich suche dir was passendes raus.<<  
Hannah bemühte sich zurück zu lächeln, sie fühlte sich kein bisschen ausgeruht, nach dem was vorhin geschehen war. Das Blut auf ihrer Wange fing schon an zu trocknen und Hannah fing an, sich noch schmutziger zu fühlen, als sie sich ohne hin schon fühlte. Ihre langen Haare waren immer noch voller Staub, hingen fettig und strähnig einfach nur herunter und hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren. Sie war froh, dass sie diese gleich endlich waschen konnte.  
In der Zeit suchte Maja fast schon verzweifelt in ihrem Kleiderschrank nach Klamotten, welche Hannah passen könnten. Da Hannah mehr als einen Kopf größer war als Maja, fiel es ihr gestern schon schwer, ihr passende Schlafklamotten zu suchen. Was für Maja oversized war und bei ihr schon als Kleid gelten würde, war für Hannah ein ganz normales Shirt. Nachdem ungefähr 10 Minuten verstrichen waren, fand Maja doch etwas was ihrer besten Freundin passen könnte und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hannah immer noch stand und sich nicht wirklich bewegt hatte.  
Sie schien in Gedanken zu sein, also räusperte sich Maja, um sie nicht zu erschrecken und drückte ihr die Klamotten in die Hand: >>Ich hoffe sie passen dir.<<  
>>Danke.<<, erneut bemühte Hannah sich um ein müdes Lächeln und ging dann in Richtung des Badezimmers.  
Das Badezimmer war nicht gerade viel größer als das von Hannah gewesen war und bei näherem Betrachten war es eigentlich schon beinahe identisch, außer das in diesem noch eine Badewanne vorhanden war und Maja ihre Wohnung mehr dekoriert hatte, als Hannah. Hannah war noch nie der große Fan davon gewesen, ihre Wohnung mit irgendwelchem Krimskrams zu dekorieren und hatte auch einfach keine große Lust ständig nach Jahreszeit umzudekorieren. Die Tür ließ Hannah offen, es war sowieso nur ihre beste Freundin hier in der Wohnung anwesend, und vor ihr war ihr das nackt sein auch nicht peinlich. Sie erschrak etwas, als sie ihre Spieglung in dem großen Spiegel sehen konnte. Die großen Augenringe und ihr müdes Gesicht verwunderten sie eher weniger, was sie erschrak, waren die zahlreichen Prellungen und Quetschungen ab Brusthöhe. Sie sahen zwar nicht ganz so schlimm aus und taten auch nicht weh, aufgrund ihrer Selbstheilungskräfte, allerdings war es schon sehr lange her, seitdem Hannah zuletzt so aussah nach einem Kampf. Früher war dies Alltag für sie gewesen, doch mittlerweile war sie diesen Zustand ihres Körpers gar nicht mehr gewohnt. Sie schüttelte etwas den Kopf, wollte sich darüber zumindest für den Moment keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen und stieg dann in die Badewanne, ehe sie das Wasser aufdrehte. Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf ihre Schultern hinunter und sie entspannte sich in innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden.

Hannah trocknete sich vorsichtig mit einem frischen Handtuch ab und fühlte sich nach dem Duschen schon viel besser und aufjedenfall sauberer. Sie trocknete ihre Haare nur grob und ließ sie heute mal lieber an der Luft trocknen, statt sie zu föhnen. Sie zog sich die Klamotten an, welche Maja ihr vorhin gegeben hatte. Tatsächlich passten die Sachen von Maja ihr, auch wenn die lockere Jeans ihre Knöchel nicht erreichte und das rote Flanellhemd, welches sie über einem schwarzen Top trug etwas enger saß. Für heute würde Hannah dies ausreichen. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja auch noch neue Klamotten kaufen gehen musste und vielleicht auch mal versuchen sollte ihren Vermieter zu kontaktieren. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie viel Arbeit noch auf sie zukommen wird.  
Hannah ging aus dem Badezimmer raus in Richtung der kleinen Küche und ihr stieg sofort der Geruch von frischem Kaffee in die Nase, welchen Maja gerade erst aufgekocht hatte.  
>>Ich hatte nicht mehr so viel im Kühlschrank, aber ich hoffe das reicht für ein kleines Frühstück, ich sollte später dringend mal Lebensmittel einkaufen gehen.<<, sie lächelte Hannah breit an und stellte zwei Tassen Kaffee auf den sehr kleinen Tisch, welchen sie irgendwie noch in die sowieso schon kleine Küche gequetscht hatte, >>Und ich hab uns Kaffee gemacht, du sahst so aus als würdest du dringend einen gebrauchen können.<<  
Ja, nach den gestrigen Ereignissen und dem ziemlich merkwürdigen Traum und der Sache mit Hela hatte die Walküre eine Tasse Kaffee wirklich nötig: >>Danke Maja.<<  
Sie nahm sich eine der Tassen von dem Tisch und auch wenn der Kaffee noch viel zu heiß war und sie sich beinahe den Hals verbrannte, tat die heiße Flüssigkeit ihr gerade sehr gut und sie seufzte wohlig.  
Nachdem Hannah zwei Käsebrote und ein Marmeladenbrot gegessen hatte schüttelte sie nur etwas den Kopf und musste kichern, worauf Maja sie nur voller Verwirrung anschauen konnte.  
Hannah kicherte bei ihrem Blick nur noch mehr: >>Frag doch einfach ob ich dir jetzt alles erzähle, ich kenne deine Neugierigen Blicke doch.<<  
Ertappt errötete Maja etwas und entschuldigte sich bei ihrer besten Freundin: >>Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nur nicht so nerven damit.<<  
>>Schon gut.<<, Hannah musste etwas schmunzeln, >>Du nervst mich nicht damit, ich finde ich bin es dir schuldig, dir alles was meine Vergangenheit angeht zu erzählen.<<  
Maja umklammerte ihre Kaffeetasse, machte sich auf alles gefasst was Hannah ihr jetzt erzählen würde und blickte sie weiterhin neugierig an.  
>>Also... Wie du ja schon weißt bin ich nicht von hier. Ich bin nicht einmal von Midgard, so nennen wir die Erde, ich komme ursprünglich aus Asgard. Ich denke ja mal die nordische Mythologie ist dir wenigstens etwas bekannt?<<, fing Hannah an zu erzählen und sah ihre Freundin fragend an und fuhr fort, als diese nickte, >>Gut... Also grundsätzlich unterscheiden wir uns nicht ganz so viel von euch, wir Asen leben nur deutlich länger, um die 5000 Jahre, unsere physischen Wunden heilen schneller und wir sind stärker. Odin, der Allvater, hat uns damals zu Walküren ausbilden lassen um für ihn in Schlachten zu ziehen. Im Übrigen sind wir alle Frauen, es gibt keine Männer unter den Walküren und wir sind außerdem nochmal etwas stärker als normale Asen. Wir sind auch alle Waisenkinder oder Kinder die abgegeben worden sind... Damit niemand um uns trauert, wenn wir sterben und es nicht schade um uns ist...<<  
Maja sah sie aufmerksam an und konnte sich eine Frage nicht verkneifen: >>Warum bist du nicht mehr in Asgard?<<  
Hannah seufzte und erzählte weiter: >>Odin hat eine Tochter, Hela, die Göttin des Todes. Früher sind die Beiden immer in Schlachten gezogen und sie hatten eine gute Beziehung zueinander, doch irgendwann wurde sie blutrünstiger und wollte immer mehr. Odin hatte sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Dann hat er uns losgeschickt um sie zu töten, damit es ein Ende findet, aber wir hatten keine Chance gegen sie. Ich bin die einzige der Walküren die überlebt hat... Ich hatte mich tot gestellt. Odin fand das gar nicht toll, er hätte es lieber gehabt wäre ich ehrenvoll gestorben und wäre nicht wie ein Feigling weggerannt... Daraufhin hat er mich dann nach hierhin verbannt und seine Tochter hat er in Helheim eingesperrt.<<  
Für einige Minuten war es still. Maja hatte ihr sehr aufmerksam zugehört und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, für das was Hannah ihr gerade erzählt hatte.  
>>Du vermisst Asgard, oder?<<, fragte sie schließlich, als sie Hannahs sehnsüchtigen Blick bemerkte.  
>>Ich...<<, Hannah wollte es eigentlich abstreiten, konnte es dann aber doch nicht, >>Ja... Ich vermisse es sehr... Ich würde es gerne wiedersehen.<<  
Da kam Hannah Thors Angebot in den Sinn, welches er ihr gestern gemacht hatte und für einige Sekunden dachte sie wirklich daran es anzunehmen. Doch so groß wie die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Heimat auch war, sie wollte Maja nicht hier alleine lassen, sie war ihre Familie, da klang Tonys Angebot sie bei den Avengers aufnehmen zu wollen, eigentlich verlockender.  
Majas Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und sie sah ihre beste Freundin ernst an: >>Du verschweigst mir noch irgendwas. Erzähl schon.<<  
Hannah wusste erst nicht, ob sie ihr von dem Gespräch mit Thor erzählen sollte, aber sonst würde sie vermutlich keine Ruhe geben, also erzählte sie ihr einfach davon: >>Na ja, Thor hat mir gestern angeboten, mit nach Asgard zu kommen und für mich ein gutes Wort bei Odin einzulegen, weil ich geholfen habe Loki aufzuhalten und zurückzubringen. Aber ich will nicht mi-<<  
>>Wie du willst nicht mit!? Hallo! Hannah! Du hast die Chance deine Heimat wieder zu sehen!<<, unterbrach Maja sie einfach total energisch, >>Wann wollen sie abreisen? Du MUSST da mit gehen.<<  
>>Aber Maja... Im Moment gibt es nur einen Weg hin und keinen Weg zurück... Es könnte Jahre dauern bis wir uns wiedersehen... Im schlimmsten Fall sehen wir uns gar nicht wieder.<<, Hannah sah traurig aus bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihre beste Freundin, ihre einzige Familie die sie noch hatte, nie wieder sehen könnte.  
Maja seufzte etwas, versuchte sich in ihre Lage hineinzuversetzen und dachte etwas nach, bevor sie wieder anfing zu reden: >>Hör mal Hannah... Du bist meine beste Freundin, aber auch wenn du nicht hier bist, wirst du immer meine beste Freundin sein, ich könnte dich nie ersetzen. Aber als deine beste Freundin möchte ich auch das du glücklich bist, und wenn du in deiner Heimat glücklich bist und da sein möchtest, dann will ich auch das du dahin gehst. Ich bin mir sicher wir werden uns wiedersehen. Also... Wann und wo reisen sie ab?<<  
>>Um 12 Uhr... Vor dem Stark Tower glaube ich.<<  
Majas Blick schweifte automatisch zur Wanduhr, welche über dem Türrahmen hing und sie stand auf: >>Na dann hopp hopp, es ist schon halb 12! Wir sollten uns beeilen!<<  
Hannah war sich bei der ganzen Sache nicht wirklich sicher, aber sie musste zugeben, dass Maja ja auch irgendwo schon recht hatte. Andererseits wollte sie es auch eigentlich nicht riskieren, Maja vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen. Ihr wurde etwas mulmig bei der Sache, trotzdem stand sie auf und gab nach. Denn andererseits, wenn sie diese Chance nicht ergreifen würde, würde sie vielleicht nie wieder eine bekommen.  
>>Und du bist dir zu 100% sicher, dass du ohne mich auskommst, und du bist mir nicht böse wenn ich gehe...?<<, fragte Hannah nur nochmal, um wirklich sicher zu gehen.  
Maja lächelte sie nur an: >>Ich sagte doch, ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist, ich könnte dir niemals böse sein deswegen.<<

Hannah konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich so einfach überreden ließ, aber ehe sie sich versah saß sie mal wieder in einem Taxi, auf dem Weg zum Stark Tower. Sie hatte ihre dreckige Rüstung und ihr Schwert in eine Tasche gepackt, mehr nahm sie nicht mit nach Asgard, da gestern sowieso alles von ihrem Hab und Gut unter Trümmern begraben wurde. Die ganze Fahrt über was sie total nervös und die beiden Freundinnen wechselten kein Wort miteinander. Auch musste Hannah die ganze Zeit über an ihren merkwürdigen Traum denken, den sie einfach nicht verstand. Warum war sie in Asgard gewesen? Und warum hing sie in dem Traum über dem Abgrund? Und noch viel wichtiger; warum hatte sie losgelassen? Sie konnte das alles nicht wirklich verstehen... Und das mit Hela schon eher weniger. Wie konnte sie überhaupt da gewesen sein? Sie wurde doch in Helheim festgehalten. Vielleicht kam es ja nur von den Erinnerungen, welche Loki ihr gestern so detailliert gezeigt hatte und sie hatte sich wirklich selbst verletzt im Schlaf. Jedenfalls trug sie jetzt eine kleine Narbe auf ihrer Wange davon, welche aber zum Glück nicht wirklich auffiel, wenn man nicht ganz genau hinsah.  
Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Maja sie an der Schulter rüttelte: >>Hannah, wir sind da.<<  
Hannah nickte nur und stieg aus dem Taxi aus. Maja bezahlte den Fahrer und sie machten sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg zu dem Platz, an welchem sie schon Tony, Dr. Banner, Natasha und Clint ausmachen konnten. Als sie näher kamen konnten sie auch Captain Rogers sehen und auch Thor und Loki waren schon dort. Loki war immer noch in Ketten gelegt und trug auch noch den Maulkorb und anscheinend funktionierten seine Selbstheilkräfte nicht ganz so gut wie die von Hannah, denn die Kratzer, welche sich über sein Gesicht zogen sahen immer noch ziemlich blutig aus. Loki war alles andere als erfreut darüber die Walküre wiederzusehen, er schaute sie nicht weniger vernichtend an, als gestern an dem improvisierten Esstisch.  
Hannah lächelte den Halbgott nur provokant an und konnte sich eine freche Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: >>Freut mich auch dich wiederzusehen.<<  
Sie versuchte sich das ungute Gefühl was sie in seiner Nähe immer hatte nicht anmerken zu lassen. Auch bemerkte sie diese eisige Kälte wieder, welche von ihm ausging.  
Aber auch Thor konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und grinste Hannah an: >>Ich dachte du wolltest es dir nicht anders überlegen? Aber schön, dass du es dir doch noch einmal überlegt hast.<<  
>>Tja, Meinungen ändern sich eben.<<, sie grinste zurück und drehte sich dann nochmal zu Maja um, um Abschied von ihr nehmen zu können.  
Maja nahm Hannah fest in den Arm, auch wenn sie lange noch nicht so fest zudrücken konnte wie ihre beste Freundin: >>Ich werd dich vermissen, ich weiß du kannst es eigentlich nicht versprechen und ich hab dich erst dazu überredet, aber versprich mir trotzdem, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden, dann fühl ich mich etwas besser.<<  
>>Ich versprich es nicht nur, ich schwöre es sogar.<<, sie lächelte und ging auf die Umarmung von Maja ein.  
Einige Minuten standen sie so da und Beide mussten sie sich bemühen ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Hannah konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass es einen Weg gab, Maja irgendwann wiedersehen zu können, und auch wenn sie wusste das Maja ihr nicht böse sein würde und sie sogar wollte, dass sie mitging, damit sie glücklich sein konnte, fiel ihr der Abschied sehr schwer.  
Und obwohl sie die anderen gerade erstmal einen Tag lang kannte, hielt sie es trotzdem für nötig sich bei allen zu verabschieden und sie bedankte sich abermals bei Tony.  
Als sie damit fertig war, sich von allen zu verabschieden und Maja nochmals ganz fest umarmt hatte, schritt sie zu Thor und Loki vor, während die alle anderen um sie herum einen Kreis um sie bildeten.  
Thor blickte sie fragend an: >>Bist du bereit?<<  
Hannah nickte nur und tat es Thor und Loki gleich und packte den Griff, um die Kapsel, in welchem ein blau leuchtender Würfel enthalten war. Thor drehte einen der Griffe und dann wurden von einem blauen Licht umhüllt.  
Maja fiel im letzten Moment noch ein, dass sie gar nicht mehr nachgefragt hatte, warum Hannah dachte, dass Hela heute Morgen in der Wohnung gewesen war, doch jetzt hatte sie keine Chance mehr nachzufragen und ihre beste Freundin war weg.


	7. Kapitel 6

So schnell wie sie von dem hellblauen Licht eingehüllt worden waren und durch eine Art Tunnel schwebten, so schnell war das Licht auch wieder verschwunden und sie befanden sich plötzlich in Asgard. Hannah wurde übel, sie hatte dieses Gefühl vom Reisen durch Raum und Zeit schon total vergessen gehabt, und erinnerte sich jetzt wieder daran, wie schlimm dies war. Als sie damals die ersten Male mit dem Bifröst gereist war, erging es ihr genauso. Sie musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht ihren Mageninhalt vor den Füßen der beiden Halbgötter auf dem Boden zu verteilen.  
 _'Dieses Gefühl hab ich jetzt nicht gerade vermisst.'_ , dachte sie sich.  
Zwar waren sie nicht mit dem Bifröst gereist, doch mit diesem blauen Würfel, war es nicht gerade angenehmer gewesen, auch wenn dies eindeutig schneller ablief, als es mit dem Bifröst möglich war.  
Sie hielten sich erst einige Sekunden in Asgard auf, und fast sofort kamen Palastwachen herbeigeeilt, um Loki in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Dieser warf Hannah noch ein letztes Mal seinen giftigen Blick zu, ehe er abgeführt wurde und sie konnte darüber nur schmunzeln. Wie konnte eine Person so nachtragend sein? Bestimmt musste er sich später an diesem Tag noch vor Odin verantworten. Doch er war ja nicht der Einzige, der sich heute noch vor Odin verantworten zu hatte. Die Walküre hätte schließlich gleich auch noch eine Begegnung mit dem Allvater, welche entweder gut oder sehr schlecht für sie ausgehen konnte. Als sie daran dachte, stieg ihr Puls in die Höhe, und sie bereute ihre Entscheidung sofort. Sie hätte auf Midgard bleiben sollen, bei ihrer Familie, hätte sich lieber den Avengers anschließen sollen... Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück... Sie musste sich jetzt den Konsequenzen stellen, welche ihr bevorstanden. Sie blickte zu Thor, wusste sie ja nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Würden sie sofort zu Odin gehen, oder müsste sie sich erst später ihrer Angst, dass er sie im schlimmsten Fall in Asgards Verliesen einsperren würde, stellen?  
>>Also... Ich denke, ich werde jetzt dem Allvater gegenüber treten müssen, nicht wahr?<<, fragte Hannah nach, hoffte sogar, dass dies der Fall sein würde, denn dann hätte sie dieses höchst unangenehme Gespräch schnell hinter sich, und hätte endlich Klarheit, was jetzt mit ihr geschehen würde.  
>>Ja, ich werde noch bezüglich meines Bruders und seinen Taten die er begangen hat mit meinem Vater sprechen müssen.<<, er sah der Walküre ihre Nervosität und ihre Unsicherheit an, >>Keine Sorge, ich werde gute Worte für dich einlegen und deine Verbannung wird aufgehoben, du hast mein Wort.<<  
Dies hatte er schon gestern zu ihr gesagt, als die Beiden auf dem Dach des Stark Towers standen und Hannah hoffte, dass er Recht behalten würde und sein Wort halten könnte.  
Sie konnte nur noch nicken. Sie war mit ihrem Kopf schon wo anders, und versuchte Worte zu finden, welche sie gleich sagen könnte. Sie wollte sich eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er gleich reagieren würde, wenn er sie erblicken würde, wo sie doch eigentlich eine Verbannte war, doch andererseits schien er schon aufgrund des Wächters zu wissen, dass die Walküre herkommen würde, denn die Wachen taten nichts, als sie sie sahen, und sie hätten sie immerhin eigentlich festnehmen und abführen müssen, so wie sie es gerade bei dem Schelmgott getan hatten.

Ursprünglich wollte Thor mithilfe von seinem Hammer Mjölnir schneller am Palast ankommen, doch Hannah konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass dies keine gute Idee war, sonst hätte sie sich vermutlich wirklich noch übergeben müssen. Sie hatten zwar keinen langen Weg bis zum Palast, jedoch zog sich dieser durch die Nervosität der Walküre ziemlich hin und es kam ihr vor, als wären sie tagelang gereist, obwohl sie vielleicht geschätzt gerade mal knapp acht Minuten bis zu Asgards Palast gebraucht hatten.  
Den ganzen Weg über fühlte Hannah sich ziemlich angestarrt. Natürlich, sie fiel mit diesen Klamotten in Asgard auf, wie ein bunter Hund, aber sie konnte ja schlecht in ihrer dreckigen Rüstung hier rumlaufen, geschweige denn so vor den Allvater treten. Doch sie wurde das Gefühl irgendwie nicht los, dass dies nicht nur an ihren Klamotten lag. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das Volk hier ganz genau wusste, was sie begangen hatte. Aber würden sie sie überhaupt erkennen? Nun, sie hatte sich ja auch Äußerlich nicht wirklich verändert... Bestimmt war dies alles nur Einbildung, und sie schauten wirklich nur, weil sie einen höchst merkwürdigen Anblick abgab.  
Und jetzt stand sie hier, in den großen Hallen, welche sie schon so lange nicht mehr erblickt hatte. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Fremdkörper, wie ein Eindringling, auch wenn sie eigentlich zu diesem Volk gehörte, und hier mal mehr oder weniger hoch angesehen war. Früher hatte sie sich hier wohl gefühlt, und jetzt hatte sie hier in diesen Hallen alles, aber kein gutes Gefühl. Die Übelkeit stieg in ihr wieder auf, als sie dann auch noch sah, wie er die ganzen Gemälde hat übermalen lassen, um alles, was hier passiert war, unter den Teppich zu kehren. Sie vermutete auch, dass es nicht mehr viele hier gab, die überhaupt davon wussten, und wenn, dann wurden sie bestimmt verzaubert, oder bedroht.  
Sie hörte während des Gespräches, welches Odin mit seinem Sohn führte eigentlich gar nicht richtig zu, denn sie sprachen sowieso nur über die Tatsachen, die Hannah schon wusste und nichts neues für sie waren, und daher hörte sie nur mit einem Ohr zu, während sie in ihrem Kopf bei einem gewissen Halbgott war.  
 _'Was jetzt wohl mit ihm passieren wird?'_ , fragte sie sich, und grübelte etwas darüber nach.  
Am Wahrscheinlichsten lag ja wohl, dass er den Rest seiner Tage eingesperrt bleiben würde. Aber warum dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach? Sie konnte ihn doch sowieso nicht leiden, und er sie anscheinend auch nicht. Oder etwa doch? Nein, seine Blicke vorhin sprachen eindeutige Worte, er wollte ihr vermutlich einfach nur noch an die Kehle springen wie ein bissiger Hund, nach dem was passiert war. Sie konnte immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass das Ganze erst gestern geschehen war... Es kam ihr vor, als würde dies Jahre zurückliegen. Und warum machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken um ihn?  
Sie wurde erst hellhörig, als die Worte „Herja“ und „Midgard“ endlich zu ihrem Bewusstsein durchdrangen.  
Odin richtete seinen Blick auf die Walküre, welche sich bisher nicht gewagt hatte, irgendetwas zu sagen. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie hier sein würde und hatte aus diesem Grunde seinen Wachen befohlen sie nicht festzunehmen.  
>>So wie ich es in Erinnerung habe, habe ich es dir nicht erlaubt, diesen Boden je wieder zu betreten. Und trotzdem bist du hier.<<, richtete der Allvater an sie und Hannah konnte weder seinen Blick, noch den Ton mit welchem er seine Worte aussprach ausstehen, geschweige denn, wie er dort in seinem goldenen Thron saß, und auf sie herabschaute, als wäre sie nur ein mickriges kleines Insekt.  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen, was für ein schlechter König er war, und noch viele andere Sachen die ihr so im Gedächtnis geblieben waren, welche sich anscheinend bis heute nicht geändert hatten, doch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, funkte Thor dazwischen: >>Ich habe sie hergebracht. Ich denke es wäre nur angemessen, wenn man sie hier wieder begrüßen würde, nach dem was sie für uns getan hat.<<  
>>Sie hat nichts getan, was du nicht hättest auch tun können.<<, erwiderte Odin auf Thors Worte nur gleichgültig.  
>>Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre Loki entkommen und Midgard wäre dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.<<, langsam konnte man auch eine gewisse Wut aus Thors Ton heraushören, er war sichtlich nicht begeistert von dem, was sein Vater da für einen Schwachsinn von sich gab.  
>>Was nützt es mir, sie wieder in Asgard Willkommen zu heißen, wenn sie nicht bereit ist, dafür zu sterben?<<, fragte Odin, mehr oder weniger an sie gerichtet, auch wenn er sie nicht direkt damit ansprach.  
Doch Hannah platzte jetzt endgültig der Geduldsfaden, Allvater hin oder her, sie verlor ohnehin gerade immer mehr den Respekt vor ihm.  
Sie grinste ihn provokant, fast schon hämisch an und konnte ihr freches Mundwerk einfach nicht mehr zügeln: >>Es ist natürlich immer einfach Tatsachen und Worte zu verdrehen, ist es nicht so? Ich gebe zu, dass ich Angst hatte. Niemand ist furchtlos. Wenn wir dem Tod ins Auge blicken, haben wir schlussendlich alle schreckliche Angst, vor dem was kommt. Seid Ihr nicht auch schon in Kriege gezogen, und habt dies alles schon mehrmals miterlebt, oder irre ich mich etwa?<<  
Der Allvater wusste daraufhin nicht was er sagen sollte. Er war etwas erschrocken, über ihren plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel, erkannte er doch eher seinen Adoptivsohn Loki in ihren Worten wieder, statt die Walküre, die er einmal zu kennen glaubte. Doch dies war nicht Loki in anderer Gestalt, dies hätte er gemerkt. Und auch Thor war etwas verwundert über ihre Worte, und auch er hätte gewusst, wenn es sich hierbei um Loki, statt um Hannah handeln würde.  
Ihr Ton änderte sich wieder, und sie klang wieder wie sie selbst: >>Ich wollte nie aus Feigheit handeln, ich wusste nur, dass wir einfach keine Chance mehr hatten...<<, sie musste vorsichtig sein, denn Thor war anwesend, und er sollte ja anscheinend nicht wissen, um was es wirklich ging, >>Vielleicht kann man es auch als Feigheit bezeichnen, ich weiß es nicht... Aber ich weiß, dass ich so nie wieder handeln würde.<<  
>>Wie kann ich mir da sicher sein?<<, Odin fand seine Worte und seine Fassung wieder.  
Hannah musste überlegen. Ja, wie konnte er?  
Sie überlegte einige Sekunden, ehe ihr eine Idee kam, von der sie eigentlich nicht dachte, dass sie funktionieren würde: >>Ich kann einen Schwur leisten.<<  
Die andere Möglichkeit wäre vielleicht auch noch gewesen, wieder nach Midgard zurückzukehren, doch wollte sie das wirklich? Gleichzeitig schon, doch irgendwie auch nicht. Andererseits hatte sie diesen Weg gewählt, also wollte sie dies jetzt auch durchziehen. Sie leistete zwar ungern einen Schwur, aber wenn dies der einzige Weg war, würde sie diesen wohl gehen müssen. Wie Thor schon gesagt hatte, sie gehörte hier hin, auch wenn sie es manchmal einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
Odin dachte etwas darüber nach. Vielleicht war es ja nicht so schlecht, die Walküre wieder aufzunehmen, immerhin konnte sie gut kämpfen. Das einzige Problem was er darin sah und was er befürchtete, dass sie es irgendwann einmal thematisieren würde, war, die Sache mit seiner Erstgeborenen.  
Aber darum würde er sich noch kümmern, falls es nötig wäre, denn er ging davon aus, dass sie so töricht nicht sein konnte, seinen Zorn erneut auf sie zu ziehen, also nickte er: >>So sei es.<<

>>Ich habe dir doch versichert, dass schon alles gut gehen wird.<<  
>>Ja, toll... Und ich musste dafür einen Schwur leisten, wie grandios.<<, der Sarkasmus triefte nur so aus Hannahs Worten.  
Sie war gar nicht erfreut darüber gewesen, dass der Allvater von ihr verlangt hatte, ihren alten Namen, Herja, wieder anzunehmen. Sie hasste diesen Namen auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise, er erinnerte sie immer wieder an den Tag, an welchen sie nicht erinnert werden wollte. Und eigentlich hatte sie auch gar nicht erwartet, dass Odin dem zustimmen würde, und sie jetzt wieder in Asgard leben dürfe.  
>>Ist dies nicht besser, als den Rest deines Lebens in einem Verlies zu sitzen?<<, fragte Thor und musste dabei auch an seinen Bruder denken.  
>>Natürlich...<<, gab Hannah nach und seufzte, >>Du hast ja Recht... Aber wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich würde jetzt gerne erstmal alleine sein.<<  
Sie mochte Thor zwar, doch wollte sie sich jetzt um ehrlich zu sein einfach nur noch alleine in Selbstmitleid suhlen wie ein Schwein im Schlamm.  
Thor nickte: >>Wenn du möchtest, kannst du später mit mir und meinen Freunden zusammen speisen.<<  
>>Ich denk drüber nach.<<, erwiderte Hannah nur und bemühte sich um ein kleines Lächeln, ehe sie anfing schneller zu laufen und durch die Flure des Palastes eilte.  
Ihr wurde gesagt, dass sich die Zimmer der Walküren immer noch hier im Palast befanden und nicht mehr genutzt wurden, also machte sie sich natürlich auf den Weg dahin. Und da nur sie damals überlebt hatte, würde sie natürlich immer alleine auf diesem Gang sein, denn sie bezweifelte, dass die Dienstmägde sich um diesen Teil des Palastes noch kümmerten.   
Als sie den besagten Gang erreichte, lief sie wie von automatisch viel langsamer und sah sich alles an, auch wenn hier alles noch wie in ihrer Erinnerung war. Nichts hatte sich von der Stelle gerührt. Alles war so, wie es war, als sie hier das letzte Mal gewesen ist... Als ihre Freunde noch am Leben waren... Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie den Gang entlang ging, wie rechts und links ihre Freundinnen aus ihren Zimmern kamen und sich schon aufgeregt über das Fest am Abend unterhielten. Wie sie sich alle zusammen in einem der Zimmer trafen, um sich gegenseitig die Haare zu flechten und diese zu eleganten Hochsteckfrisuren machten. Wie sie alle gemeinsam ein Kleid für den Abend kaufen gingen... Wie sie zusammen lachten...  
Sie stand vor ihrer Zimmertür am Ende des langen Ganges und legte die Hand an die mit Gold verzierte Klinke. Der Staub, welcher sich über die Jahre angesammelt hatte, verteilte sich in ihrer Handfläche und ließ diese ganz trocken und rau werden. Also lag sie richtig mit ihrer Vermutung, dass hier nicht mehr sauber gemacht worden war, seit sie alle... Hannah seufzte und drückte die Klinke runter. Die Tür öffnete sich und legte den Blick auf ihr damaliges Zimmer frei. Die Kissen auf dem Bett lagen ordentlich da, genauso wie die Bettdecke und alles andere. Wäre der ganze Staub nicht, wäre es, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Als hätte sie Asgard nie verlassen.  
Ihr Blick viel auf die Glastür, welche hinaus zu einer kleinen Terrasse führte, welche jedes Zimmer hier hatten. Auch diese Griffe waren mit Gold verziert, auch wenn man dies durch den Staub noch kaum erkennen konnte. Irgendetwas zog sie einfach zu dieser Terrasse hin, und als sie den Raum betrat, um zu dieser zu gelangen, wirbelte der ganze Staub hoch und Hannah musste husten. Langsam konnte sie Staub nicht mehr ausstehen, erst gestern verpestete dieser ihre Lungen und heute auch schon wieder. Schnell öffnete sie die Glastür und trat hinaus an die frische Luft, wo die saubere Luft ihr in die Lungen trat und ihren Husten augenblicklich linderte. Da der Staub ihre Augen zum tränen gebracht hatte, wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen von den Wangen, nur um dann die langen Haare aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen, welche leicht im Wind wehten. Von dort oben hatte sie einen guten Ausblick auf die Stadt.  
Asgard hatte sich kaum verändert, es sah fast noch genauso aus, wie damals, als Hannah hier noch gelebt hatte. Einige Gebäude waren neu, doch dies viel nicht allzu sehr auf. Hätte Hannah nicht genau hingesehen, hätte sie dies wahrscheinlich auch nicht einmal bemerkt.  
Sie fand es merkwürdig, wie hier oben die Sonne schien, aber unter der Stadt die dunklen Tiefen des Universums lauerten, wie ein Raubtier auf seine Beute. Das wenige was vom Bifröst übrig geblieben war, erregte Hannahs Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr kam dieses Bild so vertraut vor... Aber warum nur?  
Dann fiel ihr dieser komische Traum wieder ein, den sie heute gehabt hatte.... War es überhaupt ein Traum gewesen, oder war dies etwas anderes, von dem die Walküre nicht sagen konnte, was es war? Sie hatte so viele Fragen. Sie ließ alles alles was sie gerade erlebt hatte, noch einmal Revue passieren und jetzt konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, bei den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, welche wie so oft an ihrem inneren Auge vorbeizogen.  
 _'Was Maja jetzt wohl macht? Ich hoffe ihr geht es gut...'_


	8. Kapitel 7

Mit schweren und lauten Schritten trat er in die große Halle ein, darauf bedacht, dass diese laut genug waren. Absichtlich ließ er die Ketten, welche von seinen Fußgelenken, über seine Handgelenke zu seinem Hals reichten und an jedem Ende von einer Wache festgehalten wurden, als wäre er ein scheußliches Biest, was man lieber nicht frei laufen lässt, so laut wie möglich gegeneinander schlagen. Sein Blick ging stur gerade aus, wollte er Odin gegenüber doch keinerlei Anzeichen von Angst zeigen. Er kam sich dabei fast lächerlich vor und wäre er nicht in dieser Situation, wäre er jetzt in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Er, Loki, Gott des Schabernacks, verspürte tatsächlich so etwas wie Angst. Sicherlich hätte er sich unter normalen Umständen jetzt vor Lachen nicht mehr eingekriegt.  
Je näher sie Odins Thron kamen, desto kälter wurde seine Miene und er stampfte immer lauter, bis er seine Mutter, Frigga, in dem Raum ausmachte und beinahe abrupt stehen blieb.  
>>Loki...<<, sie hatte die Hände unter ihrer Brust gefaltet und ihr Gesicht war voller Sorge, ihre Augen waren etwas eingefallen und alles in einem wirkte sie um vieles älter, als an dem Tag, an welchem sie ihren Sohn zuletzt gesehen hatte.  
>>Hallo, Mutter.<<, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, >>Erfülle ich dich mit Stolz?<<  
Wären sie unter sich gewesen, hätte er sie ganz anders behandelt und nicht in diesem provokanten Ton mit ihr gesprochen, doch er wollte nicht, dass Odin seine Schwachstelle sah, auch wenn er diese höchstwahrscheinlich schon ausgemacht hatte.  
>>Bitte... Mach es nicht noch schlimmer...<<, sie spielte nervös an ihren Ringen und hoffte, dass seine Strafe auf ihre Bitte hin wirklich gemildert wurde. Lokis Worte waren nicht so gemeint, dem war sie sich bewusst, doch sie war trotzdem besorgt, da sein Verhalten dies alles nicht begünstigen würde.  
>>Definiere schlimmer.<<, er sprach mit ruhiger Stimme zu seiner Mutter, dennoch schwang darin ein bissiger Unterton mit, wenn auch nicht beabsichtigt.  
>>Genug!<<, unterband Odin das Gespräch zwischen Frigga und ihrem Sohn, >>Ich werde alleine mit dem Gefangenen sprechen.<<  
 _'Natürlich schickt er Mutter weg... Wie sollte es auch anders sein?'_ , dachte sich der Halbgott und er wollte seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen, als Frigga sich auf Odins Befehl hin sofort umdrehte und aus der Halle trat, doch die Ketten um seine Handgelenke verhinderten dies. Die Wut kochte in Loki fast über, doch gleichzeitig hielt er es auch für besser, dass seine Mutter nicht anwesend war, wenn sein Urteil fallen würde. Lokis Blick schweifte zu seinem Ziehvater, der von seinem Thron aus auf ihn hinabsah, als wäre Loki nichts weiteres, als ein unbedeutender Mensch. Dabei sollte er jetzt eigentlich in diesem Moment auf einem Thron sitzen und auf Midgard hinabschauen.  
Er trat einige Schritte nach vorne und ließ dann die Ketten an seinen Fußgelenken absichtlich laut gegeneinander schlagen, ehe er sich ein bitteres Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte: >>Wieso wird hier nur so viel Aufhebens gemacht?<<  
>>Erkennst du denn wirklich nicht, wie schwerwiegend deine Verbrechen sind?<<, fragte Odin und Loki grinste ihn nur weiterhin an, >>Wo du auch warst, überall herrschen Krieg, Verderben, und Tod.<<  
>>Ich bin nach Midgard hinabgestiegen um über die Menschen zu herrschen wie ein huldvoller Gott.<<, erklärte Loki sich und rechtfertigte damit für sich alle seine Taten und sah Odin genau in sein Auge, um auch ja nicht ängstlich vor dem Allvater zu wirken, >>Genau wie du.<<  
>>Wir sind keine Götter. Wir werden geboren, wir leben, wir sterben. Genau wie die Menschen.<<, sagte Odin.  
Loki grinste erneut: >>Plus, minus 5000 Jahre.<<  
>>All das nur weil Loki für sich einen Thron fordert.<<  
>>Er ist mein Geburtsrecht!<<, Lokis Miene veränderte sich schlagartig, hatte der Mann, welchen er sein ganzes Leben lang für seinen Vater gehalten hatte, ihm den Thron doch schon einmal verwehrt, und jetzt wollte er dies wieder tun.  
>>Dein Geburtsrecht, war allein der Tod!<<, Odin lehnte sich in seinem Thron vor, >>Als Kind, ausgesetzt auf einem vereisten Felsen. Und hätte ich dich nicht aufgelesen, dann könntest du mir nicht hasserfüllt gegenüberstehen.<<  
>>Soll mich die Angst richten, dann tu mir bitte den Gefallen und schwinge sie.<<, der schwarzhaarige Halbgott trat noch einen Schritt hervor, >>Nicht, dass ich unsere kleinen Gespräche nicht schätze, doch... Ich schätze sie nicht.<<  
Eine kurze Pause entstand, ehe Odin endlich Lokis Urteil sprach: >>Frigga ist der einzige Grund wieso du noch lebst, und du wirst sie nie wieder sehen. Du wirst den Rest deiner Tage im Kerker verbringen.<<  
Loki ging rückwärts, als die Wachen ihn abführen wollten, und schnaubte herablassend.  
>>Und was ist mit Thor?<<, fragte er, sich bemühend seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, konnte er doch nicht fassen, dass ihm ab jetzt wirklich der Kontakt zu seiner Mutter vorenthalten wird, >>Du machst diesen Hohlkopf zum König, während ich in Ketten verrotte?<<  
>>Er ist dabei deine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Er wird die Ordnung in den Neun Welten wiederherstellen. Und dann, ja, dann wird er König.<<, antwortete ihm Odin, ehe Loki von einer Wache an der Schulter gepackt wurde und dann mitgezogen wurde.  
Loki wusste, dass er aus den Kerkern in Asgard niemals fliehen könnte, egal was für Tricks er auch beherrschen mochte, hier kam keiner mehr heraus. Außer jemand würde ihn befreien. Doch wer würde das schon tun? Frigga mochte ihn zwar lieben wie einen eigenen Sohn, doch würde sie sich niemals ihrem Mann widersetzen. Thor würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht befreien, er würde seine Beweggründe hinter dem Angriff niemals verstehen. Außerdem waren er und diese Walküre ja erst Schuld daran, dass er sich jetzt in dieser sehr misslichen Lage befand. Er versuchte seine Hände erneut zu Fäusten zu ballen, aber erneut scheiterte er daran, weil die Ketten es einfach nicht zulassen wollten. Der Halbgott wusste ganz genau, dass sie etwas bemerkt hatte. Er hätte nicht zögern sollen… Aber wenn er nicht gezögert hätte, hätte sie den Fall vermutlich nicht überlebt. Wer weiß ob dieser Stark sonst rechtzeitig dort gewesen wäre um sie aufzufangen, immerhin wollte er sie nicht wirklich umbringen. Eigentlich wollte er gar nichts hiervon…  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Wachen ihn nicht gerade sanft in eine der Zellen schubsten und ihm die Ketten endlich abnahmen, ehe sie das Schutzschild an der Zelle aktivierten. Tief atmete er durch, als er endlich wieder vernünftig atmen konnte, jetzt wo die Ketten seinen Hals nicht mehr berührten. Loki sah sich in seiner Zelle um, die er wohl ab jetzt sein neues zu Hause nennen konnte. Mit Sicherheit konnte er sagen, dass seine Mutter die Möbel ausgesucht haben musste und sie hatte wohl auch darum gebeten, dass er überhaupt welche erhielt, denn wenn er sich hier mal so umsah, konnte er in seinen Nachbarszellen keinerlei Möbel ausmachen. Diese hatten einfach nur eine weiße Wand und einen weißen Boden, während in seiner Zelle Bücher auf dem Boden gestapelt waren. Er hatte auch einen Tisch, einen Lesesessel und sogar ein Bett in seiner Zelle, auf welchem er sich langsam niederließ. Die Matratze war nicht gerade bequem, doch wenigstens hatte er ein Bett.  
Er seufzte leise. Immerhin würde Er Loki hier niemals finden können… 

Hannah war einfach nur schockiert und irrte durch die verzweigten Gänge des Palastes um, so schnell wie möglich und so weit weg wie es in dem Palast nur möglich war, von dem Thronsaal wegzukommen. Ihr eigentliches Vorhaben war ihr entfallen und die Minuten kamen ihr langsam wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie hatte zwar niemanden in ihrer Nähe ausmachen können, doch der Gedanke, dass es ganz vielleicht irgendjemand gesehen hatte, ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Doch schließlich machte sie in einem der eher schmaleren Gänge des goldenen Palastes halt. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und versuchte ruhig ein- und auszuatmen, aber die Tränen rannten ihr jetzt unkontrolliert über die Wangen. Oh, sie wusste wie schrecklich und grausam Odin sein konnte… Aber wie konnte er so etwas zu seinem eigenen Sohn sagen? War Loki überhaupt sein eigener Sohn…? Es hatte sich in dem Gespräch nicht gerade danach angehört, doch Thor nannte ihn doch immer seinen Bruder.  
 _Dein Geburtsrecht war allein der Tod!_ , hallten die Worte Odins in ihrem Kopf und sie zuckte zusammen, als seien diese Worte an sie selbst gerichtet worden und nicht an seinen Sohn Loki.  
Sie wusste, sie hätte das Gespräch nicht belauschen sollen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie einfach nicht anders, es interessierte sie einfach zu sehr was wohl jetzt mit Loki geschehen würde… Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder einzukriegen. Seit wann interessierte es sie denn wie es dem Halbgott erging? Er hatte immerhin versucht die Erde mit einer außerirdischen Armee zu erobern und wollte, dass die Menschen sich ihm unterwerfen. Außerdem hatte er sie beinahe umgebracht! Hätte Tony sie nicht aufgefangen… Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was jetzt mit ihr wäre. Vor den Türen Valhallas wollte sie jedenfalls ungerne schon jetzt stehen. Allerdings drängelte sich der Gedanke, dass er zögerte als er sie über die Straßen New Yorks baumeln ließ und irgendetwas mit seinen Augen nicht gestimmt hatte, immer wieder in ihr Bewusstsein zurück, so sehr sie auch versuchte es zu verdrängen.  
Langsam atmete die Walküre ein- und aus und ihr Puls schien auch wieder zu sinken. Sie durfte so etwas gefährliches nicht mehr machen. Odin war ihr gegenüber skeptisch, auch wenn sie einen Schwur geleistet hatte, sie durfte und konnte sich keine weiteren Fehltritte im Moment leisten. Diesmal hatte es keiner gesehen, auch wenn sie sich da nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, aber nächstes Mal könnte es vielleicht kritisch werden. Sie hatte dort immerhin nichts zu suchen wenn nicht nach ihr verlangt wurde oder es dringend war. Sie war keine besonders gute Lügnerin. Wenn sie log dann wussten man es in ungefähr 99% der Fälle, denn ihre Nasenspitze wurde jedes Mal, wenn sie jemanden anlog, stets rot, weshalb sie es eigentlich immer lieber bei der Wahrheit beließ. Nur bei dieser einen Sache die ihre Vergangenheit betraf war es anders… Das Lügengeflecht was sie sich auf Midgard zurechtgesponnen hatte damals, um nicht aufzufallen und nicht als Walküre erkannt zu werden, glitt ihr sehr leicht über die Lippen. Vermutlich weil sie diese Lüge schon oft erzählt hatte. Selbst bei Maja war diese Lüge von Zeit zu Zeit einfacher geworden… Und diese bemerkte normalerweise sofort jede von Hannahs Lügen, sie war ja immerhin ihre beste Freundin und nicht einfach irgendjemand. Im Nachhinein war es vielleicht falsch Maja anzulügen, auch wenn es nicht so schien als wäre Hannahs beste Freundin nun total sauer auf sie, dass sie das alles vor ihr verheimlicht hatte und über ihre Herkunft und Vergangenheit von vorne bis hinten gelogen hatte.  
>>Herja!<<, vernahm sie Thors Stimme direkt im Gang neben ihr und zuckte vor Schreck erneut zusammen, wurde gleichzeitig aber auch wütend. Musste er sie denn immer bei diesem blöden Namen nennen?  
Sie konnte sich nicht einmal darüber aufregen und ihn darum bitten sie doch bitte nicht mehr bei ihrem alten Namen zu nennen, da redete er wieder drauf los: >>Was machst du denn hier?<<  
>>Ich ähm…<<, sie wusste nicht was sie ihm jetzt erzählen sollte. >>Ich weiß es nicht…<<, sagte sie schließlich und es entsprach ja strenggenommen auch der Wahrheit, denn warum sie überhaupt draußen auf den Fluren war, hatte sie schlichtweg einfach vergessen… Das Gespräch welches sie mitanhören konnte, hatte sie zu sehr aus der Bahn geworfen, als das sie jetzt noch wusste, was ihr eigentliches Vorhaben gewesen war.  
Doch Thor schien sich nicht daran zu stören und ging darauf gar nicht rein, er quasselte einfach munter weiter: >>Ich hatte dir vorhin doch angeboten mit meinen Freunden und mir zu speisen und ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal. Hast du es dir denn überlegt? Du hast doch bestimmt fürchterlichen Hunger.<<  
Während er das sagte, musterte er die blonde Frau vor ihm, als könnte er nicht fassen wie eine so zierliche junge Frau bloß so stark sein konnte.  
Hannah stimmte bloß nickend zu, sie war zwar nicht gerade angemessen gekleidet, da sie immer noch Majas Sachen trug, doch so viel Zeit wie hier schon vergangen war musste es wohl schon Abends sein und gerade wo Thor es sagte machte sich ein unangenehmes Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend breit. Bisher hatte sie ja nur bei Maja gefrühstückt und sonst nichts weiteres zu sich genommen. Eine warme Mahlzeit würde ihr nach dem Schock von gerade auch eigentlich ganz gut tun.

>>Das ist-<<, begann Thor die Walküre vor seinen Freunden Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun und Lady Sif, welche sie gerade kennenlernen durfte, vorzustellen. Allerdings unterbrach Hannah ihn schnell, bevor er sie erneut bei ihrem schrecklichen alten Namen nennen konnte, den sie so verabscheute.  
>>Hannah. Sehr erfreut euch kennenzulernen.<<, sagte sie und versuchte ihr ehrlichstes Lächeln aufzusetzen, was sie gerade nach diesem kleinen Vorfall nur bieten konnte.  
>>Ähm ja.<<, fuhr Thor fort und versuchte sich eine Erklärung einfallen zu lassen, damit wegen Hannahs Erscheinung nicht zu viele Fragen gestellt wurden, >>Jedenfalls war sie für lange Zeit auf Midgard und wurde sehr lange Zeit für tot gehalten bis gestern.<<  
Innerlich war Hannah Thor sehr dankbar für diese, nun ja, eigentlich nicht ganz gelogene Geschichte, viele hatten sie ja nun wirklich für tot gehalten, obwohl Odin sie ursprünglich verbannt hatte. Es brauchte ja auch keiner zu wissen, sie hatte immerhin einen Schwur geleistet kein Wort mehr hier in Asgard darüber zu verlieren und sie würde sich wohl oder übel daran halten müssen.  
>>So, du bist also die Walküre die aus dem Totenreich zurückgekehrt ist.<<, sagte Lady Sif und grinste die Walküre vor ihr leicht an, doch anders als ihr Blick vielleicht vermuten ließ, schwang in ihrer Stimme keinerlei Hohn mit, >>Ich würde gerne wissen ob die Gerüchte stimmen.<<  
>>Welche Gerüchte? Und ich bin nicht wirklich von den Toten zurückgekehrt, ich war eigentlich nie tot.<<, Hannah zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, sie konnte Lady Sif noch nicht ganz einschätzen und wusste demnach nicht, ob sie das jetzt unbedingt wirklich böse meinte.  
>>Es heißt ja ihr Walküren wärt stärker als einige der stärksten Männer. Stimmt das?<<, fragte Lady Sif und Hannah merkte, dass sie eigentlich wirklich nur interessiert war. Thor hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie manchmal ein wenig unwirsch wirken könnte und oft sehr temperamentvoll sei.  
Hannah nickte: >>Natürlich stimmt das. Soll ich es dir demonstrieren?<<  
Jetzt lächelte Lady Sif und Thor neben ihr sah darüber etwas verwundert aus, denn normalerweise war Lady Sif zu anderen Leuten nicht so schnell so nett.  
>>Ich bitte doch darum. Vielleicht morgen beim Training? Wir könnten zusammen trainieren wenn du möchtest.<<, schlug die dunkelhaarige vor und rückte auf der Bank vor dem großen Esstisch, auf dem wirklich köstliche Sachen standen bei dessen Anblick Hannahs Magen rumorte, etwas zur Seite, >>Oh und setz dich doch.<<  
>>Klar, ich müsste sowieso wieder mal in Form kommen.<<, stimmte die Walküre zu und nahm neben Lady Sif Platz, >>Ich habe ziemlich lange nicht mehr richtig gekämpft oder trainiert. Na ja, mit Ausnahme vom gestrigen Tag.<<  
Lady Sif reichte Hannah einen Teller: >>Hier, iss so viel wie du kannst, bevor Volstagg alles auf isst.<<  
Hannahs Blick schweifte zu den vier Männern, welche mittlerweile alle zusammensaßen und auch in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.  
>>Isst er denn so viel?<<, fragte Hannah und blickte Lady Sif fragend an.  
>>Oh ja. Als er gestern gehört hat, dass ihr über Loki gesiegt habt, hat er gleich drei ganze Wildschweine vertilgt.<<  
Hannah blickte nur etwas verdutzt drein, doch nahm sich dann auf Lady Sifs Rat hin direkt einen vollen Teller.

Erschöpft vom Tag und mit vollem Magen ließ sich Hannah auf das große Bett in ihrem Zimmer fallen. Augenblicklich brachte sie der aufgewirbelte Staub zum Husten und ihre Augen fingen mal wieder an zu tränen. Jetzt fiel ihr auch wieder ein was ihr eigentliches Vorhaben vorhin gewesen war. Sie wollte bei den Dienstmägden nach Putzeimern, Staubwedeln und frischer Bettwäsche fragen. Sofort setzte sich Hannah wieder auf, denn die Bettwäsche miefte stark, doch mit Sicherheit würde sie jetzt keine Dienstmägde mehr im Palast finden, da es draußen schon stockfinster war und sie jetzt nicht mehr arbeiten würden. Und um ein neues Zimmer zu bitten, dass würde sie sich momentan auch nicht trauen.  
Sie ging auf ihren Kleiderschrank zu, mit etwas Glück war dort vielleicht noch unberührte Bettwäsche. Sie öffnete die großen Türen ihres alten Kleiderschrankes, dort war zwar keine Bettwäsche drin, aber etwas viel besseres. Ihr Kleiderschrank war ihr früher immer viel zu groß vorgekommen, als das sie ihn wirklich bis oben mit Klamotten füllen konnte, also hatte sie sich einfach aus einem kaputten Bettlacken damals eine Hängematte in ihren Kleiderschrank reingehängt. Erinnerungen kamen hoch, wie die Walküre hier damals beim Lesen eines Buches in der Hängematte einfach eingeschlafen war. Wenn sie damals dort drin schlafen konnte, wieso sollte sie dann jetzt nicht auch darin schlafen können? Immerhin roch die Hängematte nicht ganz so miefig wie das Bett.  
Hannah zog etwas an den Seilen, um zu prüfen ob sie den Stoff noch hielten, stütze sich etwas auf dem Stoff ab, um zu schauen ob es auch sie aushalten würde. Natürlich machte sie dies nicht zu feste, sie war sich ihrer Stärke dann doch deutlich bewusst. Und es hielt alles noch genauso perfekt wie früher.  
Sie griff sich irgendein Nachtkleid aus dem Schrank, welches auch nicht allzu stark roch und zog sich um. Morgen nach dem Training mit Lady Sif müsste sie all ihre Klamotten einmal waschen lassen… Und diesmal auch definitiv das Zimmer putzen und sich nicht ablenken lassen von irgendwelchen Angelegenheiten die sie nichts angingen.  
Sie ließ sich, trotz ihrer Tests vorhin, langsam und vorsichtig in die Hängematte sinken. Irgendwie konnte sie nicht ganz fassen, dass das alles mit Loki und New York erst gestern passiert war. Es fühlte sich bereits jetzt schon an, als wäre die Sache mit New York eine Ewigkeit her…


	9. Kapitel 8

Hannah hatte gestern eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gebraucht um einzuschlafen. Die Hängematte fühlte sich um Längen nicht mehr so bequem an wie damals, und das bekam die Walküre auch am nächsten Morgen richtig zu spüren. Starke Nacken- sowie Rückenschmerzen plagten sie und jetzt fand sie die Hängematte nun auch nicht mehr so toll, wie gestern Abend noch. Zum Glück würde sie heute in einem weichen Bett schlafen können. Eine der Dienstmägde war so freundlich gewesen und hatte ihr angeboten, ihr beim Putzen ihres alten (oder jetzt wieder neuem?), Zimmers behilflich zu sein. Eigentlich hätte Hannah dies auch alleine gekonnt, aber die Dienstmagd bestand darauf, ihr zu helfen und ließ die Walküre nicht in Ruhe, bis Hannah schlussendlich nachgeben musste.  
Durch das Putzen wurden ihre Schmerzen zwar nicht gerade besser, doch sie hätte sich schlecht gefühlt, hätte sie die Dienstmagd alles allein machen lassen. Im Gegensatz zu früher wäre das nie der Fall gewesen, da wäre es ihr egal gewesen, aber während ihrer Zeit auf Midgard hatte sie gelernt, anderen zu helfen und für sich selbst zu sorgen. Auf Midgard gab es keine Dienstmägde, die einem das Zimmer aufräumten und die Kleidung wuschen, keinen der einem jeden Abend ein ganzes Mahl zubereitet.  
Irgendwie fühlte sich die Walküre gerade wie ein verzogenes Kind, denn die viel zu nette Dienstmagd, hatte ihr sowohl eine komplett neue Matratze besorgt (sie war der Meinung gewesen, dass man die andere nicht mehr retten könne), als auch neue Kleidung und ein paar Rüstungen, die sie abwechselnd tragen konnte, während die anderen gewaschen oder, wenn nötig, repariert wurden. Ihre Rüstungen bestanden immer zum Großteil aus Stoff und Leder, nur die empfindlichsten und wichtigsten Stellen wie zum Beispiel ihre Brust, waren durch Eisen geschützt. Dadurch war die Rüstung leichter und sie konnte sich besser bewegen. Sie fühlte sich so schlecht, weil sie gar nicht mehr daran gewöhnt war, so viel zu haben, oder eher gesagt lange nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hatte, so viel zu bekommen und noch nicht mal etwas dafür bezahlen zu müssen. Gut, sie war immerhin auch ziemlich hochgestellt, da sie für Odin, den Allvater, arbeitete, dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht so wohl dabei. Sie schüttelte etwas den Kopf, sie hatte sich doch für dieses Leben entschieden, also müsste sie mit sowas wieder klarkommen müssen, auch wenn sie es oft sehr unfair fand.  
Da fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie sich gestern Abend mit Lady Sif zum Training verabredet hatte. Die dunkelhaarige hatte zwar keine Uhrzeit genannt, doch soweit Hannah wusste, wurde meist von mittags bis abends trainiert, also würde sie Lady Sif wohl am ehesten auf dem Trainingsplatz vorfinden.  
Schnell zog Hannah sich schonmal eine ihrer neuen Rüstungen an und flocht danach ihre langen blonden Haare zusammen, damit sie sie während des Trainings nicht stören würden. Sie holte ihr Schwert aus ihrer kleinen Tasche hervor, welche sie mit hier her genommen hatte und machte es an ihrem Gurt fest. Danach eilte sie schnellen Schrittes durch den Palast in die Richtung in der der Speisesaal lag, denn sie hatte das Frühstück ohnehin schon verpasst und sie wollte nun wirklich nicht mit komplett leerem Magen trainieren.

Die Walküre hatte zu ihrem Bedauern nur noch die Reste vom Mittagsessen abgekriegt, Volstagg war wohl schneller als sie gewesen. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie von den Resten satt wurde, aber wenigstens hatte sie jetzt etwas im Magen. Vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so gut, mit komplett vollem Magen zu trainieren, nicht, dass ihr davon noch schlecht wurde. Außerdem konnte sie sich jetzt umso mehr auf das Abendessen freuen.  
Mit ihrer Vermutung, dass die Kriegerin sich auf dem Trainingsplatz befinden musste, lag Hannah richtig. Sie hatte zu ihrer Überraschung etwas gebraucht um den Trainingsplatz überhaupt zu finden. Eigentlich kannte sie den Palast und alles um den Palast herum auswendig… Vielleicht kam es auch einfach dadurch, dass sie solange nicht mehr hier war.  
 _'Ob die Geheimgänge im Palast wohl jetzt bewacht werden oder überhaupt noch zugänglich sind?'_ , fragte sich Hannah, denn früher war sie in diesen immer mit den anderen Walküren herumgeschlichen, wenn sie mal nichts zu tun hatten und ihnen langweilig wurde. Oft hatten sie die Wachen beobachtet, da sie sich fragten, was die wohl so taten wenn Odin nicht in der Nähe war, oder hatten die Gespräche der Dienstmädchen belauscht, welche im Palast gerade eine Lehre machten.  
Aber darüber wollte sie sich jetzt auch keine weiteren Gedanken machen, denn sie sah Lady Sif, Volstagg, Fandral und Hogun schon, nur von Thor war keine Spur zu sehen.  
 _'Vielleicht hat er ja wichtigeres zu tun.'_ , dachte Hannah und ging zu den vier Kriegern, die, wie es schien, schon auf sie warteten.  
>>Warum warst du nicht beim Frühstück? Beim Mittagessen habe ich dich auch nicht gesehen.<<, sagte Lady Sif, als die Walküre endlich bei ihnen war.  
>>Ich ähm, habe mein Zimmer geputzt. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe was gegessen… Wollen wir loslegen?<<, fragte Hannah, um vom Thema abzukommen, damit keiner merkte wie angefressen sie eigentlich darüber war, nur die Reste vom Mittagessen abzubekommen. Außerdem wollte sie keine weitere Zeit mehr verschwenden, denn sie wollte endlich wieder richtig in Form kommen. Wenn sie jetzt wirklich mehr oder weniger zu den Avengers gehören würde und es jetzt wieder ihre Pflicht war, für Odin in Schlachten zu ziehen, dann dürfte sie auf keinen Fall wieder so Unaufmerksam werden und sich entwaffnen lassen, so wie es im Kampf in New York der Fall war. Sie konnte wahrscheinlich von Glück reden, dass Thor in dem Moment aufgekreuzt war.  
Doch statt einer richtigen Antwort bekam Hannah eine Faust in ihrem Magenbereich zu spüren. Sie hatte zugegeben nicht damit gerechnet, und krampfte sich etwas zusammen, aber der nächste Schlag würde sie nicht treffen. Noch bevor ihre Angreiferin zum nächsten Schlag ausholen konnte, verpasste die Walküre ihr einen kräftigen Hieb in die Seite und Lady Sif lag am Boden. Auch sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell am Boden zu liegen. An dem Metall an Sifs Rüstung war jetzt genau an der Stelle wo Hannah sie getroffen hatte, eine große Delle zu erkennen. Im nächsten Moment bekam Hannah dafür einen sehr heftigen Kinnhaken zu spüren, der ihren Kiefer laut knacken ließ.  
 _'Mit ihr ist bei sowas definitiv nicht zu spaßen… Man könnte glatt meinen sie wäre auch eine Walküre, wenn man es nicht besser wissen würde.'_ , dachte Hannah und als sie erneut unaufmerksam wurde, stürzte sich die dunkelhaarige Kriegerin auf sie drauf.  
Die Walküre jedoch packte Sif, kurz bevor sie sie zu Fall bringen konnte, an der Hüfte, hob sie hoch und schleuderte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg.  
Glücklicherweise landete Sif in einem der Heuhaufen, welche hier öfter mal lagen, da der Trainingsplatz sich direkt neben den Ställen befand. Hannah atmete erleichtert aus, für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie vergessen, wie kräftig sie eigentlich war, auch wenn Sif fast auf einer Augenhöhe mit ihr war.  
>>Alles in Ordnung?<<, rief Hannah der Kriegerin zu, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr auch wirklich nichts ernsthaftes passiert war.  
Sif schüttelte sich etwas Stroh aus dem Haar und rief zurück: >>Ja, alles bestens!<<  
>>Darf ich es als nächstes versuchen?<<, fragte Volstagg und verschränkte die Arme leicht vor seinem stämmigen Körper.  
>>Ähm klar doch.<<, antwortete Hannah.

>>Ich glaube wir sollten heute mit dem Training Schluss machen.<<, beschloss die Kriegerin völlig außer Atem, >>Ich bin vollkommen von dir überzeugt, Hannah.<<  
Hannah, welche selbst etwas ins Schwitzen gekommen war, aber noch hätte weiter trainieren können, lächelte ganz leicht: >>Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es stimmt.<<  
>>Es hätte ja sein können, dass du in der Zeit auf Midgard weicher geworden bist.<<, sagte Sif und wischte sich den glänzenden Schweißfilm von ihrer Stirn ab.  
>>Stimmt eigentlich auch.<<, Hannah zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, >>Aber um euch zu besiegen, dazu bin ich dann doch wohl noch stark genug.<<  
Hannah war tatsächlich etwas stolz auf sich selbst. Immerhin waren Sif, Volstagg, Fandral und Hogun nicht gerade sanft zu ihr gewesen und hatten sich auch nicht zurückgehalten, im Gegensatz zu der Walküre. Die Sonne verschwand schon langsam hinter dem Palast und Hannahs Magen meldete sich wieder mit einem viel zu lauten Knurren, was sich anhörte als wäre sie eine hungrige Löwin, weswegen sich auf ihren Wangen ein leichter roter Schimmer breit machte. Diesmal würde sie dafür sorgen, dass sie genug vom Essen abbekam, als nur die Reste die Volstagg hinterlassen hatte.

Auch beim Abendessen war Thor nicht anwesend gewesen. Hannah fragte sich, was er wohl wichtiges zu tun hatte, aber für seine Freunde schien es wohl normal zu sein, dass er des Öfteren mal weder beim Essen noch beim Training war, dass Hannah gar nicht nachfragen wollte. Ihr schien es zu offensichtlich, denn er war ja immerhin auch Thronfolger, wie sie aus dem belauschten Gespräch zwischen Odin und Loki entnehmen konnte, da hatte man bestimmt viel zu tun, gerade wenn man Odin als Vater hatte.  
Sie fand sie roch fürchterlich nach Schweiß, weshalb sie nach dem Essen zu ihrem Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, um sich frische Kleidung aus ihrem Schrank zu holen. Sie hatte vor ein Bad zu nehmen, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie vergessen hatte, Sif zu fragen, wo sich die Waschräume für die Frauen befanden. Sie war dort in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie gewesen, weil die Walküren einen eigenen Waschraum hatten und sie natürlich immer nur diesen genutzt hatte. Im nächsten Moment hätte sich Hannah selbst Ohrfeigen können.  
 _'Aber natürlich! Ich kann doch einfach den Waschraum auf dem Gang hier nutzen… Geschweige denn, er ist sauber… Wenn nicht, muss ich wohl oder übel wieder jemanden hier fragen.'_  
Und ob der alte Waschraum sauber war, was sie stark bezweifelte, konnte sie nur herausfinden, indem sie nachschauen ging. Also schritt sie aus ihrem Zimmer heraus, in Richtung, wo der Waschraum sich früher befand. Der goldene Türgriff war, zumindest mal von außen, zu Hannahs Überraschung nicht verstaubt.  
 _'Vielleicht wurde ja zumindest der Waschraum sauber gehalten…'_  
Sie drehte den Knauf langsam zur Seite und drückte die Tür auf. Und sie behielt mit ihrer Vermutung sogar teilweise recht. Der Waschraum schien komplett sauber zu sein. Es sah zwar nicht so aus, als wäre hier, seit die Walküren verschwunden waren, sauber gemacht worden, denn an einigen Stellen war noch Dreck der anscheinend etwas hartnäckiger zu entfernen war, doch zumindest heute wurde hier alles sauber gemacht. Nachdem sie ihr Zimmer so staubig, dreckig und miefig vorgefunden hatte, konnte sie es kaum glauben, dass dieser Raum hier wirklich sauber war. Andererseits, war es auch irgendwie klar, dass dieser Waschraum nun regelmäßig gereinigt wurde. Immerhin hatte man jetzt im Rest des Palastes auch mitbekommen, dass hier jetzt wieder jemand lebte. Vermutlich hatte es die nette Dienstmagd von heute Morgen weitererzählt und dafür gesorgt, dass hier von nun an sauber gemacht wurde, denn von Odin kam dies bestimmt nicht, sonst wäre hier gestern Abend schon alles wieder sauber gewesen.  
In dem recht großen Waschraum befanden sich mehrere kleinere Badewannen aus Gold und eine sehr große, welche fast schon einem kleinen Schwimmbecken glich. In der ganz großen, war das Wasser immer ganz heiß gewesen, da es eher zur Entspannung diente, statt um sich sauber zu machen, dafür waren die kleineren Badewannen gedacht. Moderne Duschen, in denen man sich schneller reinigen konnte als in Badewannen, gab es hier jedoch nicht. Aber da Hannah einen vollen Magen hatte, verschwitzt war und ein klein wenig geschafft vom Training war, würde ihr jetzt ein heißes Bad ganz gut tun.  
Sie legte ihre Klamotten auf einem der kleinen Tische ab, welche neben den Badewannen standen und öffnete einen der großen Schränke, in denen normalerweise immer Handtücher, Seife und irgendwelche Badezusätze lagen. Tatsächlich wurden die Schränke auch aufgeräumt und es befanden sich ganz frische Handtücher darin. Bevor sie sich welche aus dem Schrank nahm, um sie schonmal neben ihre Kleider zu legen, drehte sie das Wasser an einer der kleinen Badewannen auf. Dann überlegte sie, ob sie einen Badezusatz nehmen sollte und wenn ja, welchen?  
Sie entschied sich für einen, der nach frischen Rosen duftete. Sie liebte diesen Geruch. Sie schüttete etwas davon in das Wasser rein, ehe sie sich die mittlerweile stinkende Rüstung auszog, ihre Haare aus dem geflochtenen Zopf öffnete und dann langsam schonmal in das ansteigende Wasser stieg. Aber bevor sie sich ganz ins Wasser setzte, streckte sie sich noch einmal nach dem Schrank aus, bemüht darum, nicht in der Wanne auszurutschen, weil sie vergessen hatte, sich vorher die Seife aus dem Schrank zu holen. Als sie die Seife in der Hand hatte, ließ sie sich langsam nach hinten rutschen und drehte das warme Wasser wieder aus, nachdem die Wanne vollgelaufen war. Durch den Badezusatz war etwas Schaum auf der Oberfläche des Wassers entstanden. Wohlig seufzte sie und lehnte den Kopf leicht an dem Badewannenrand an. Mit ein wenig Wasser, bedacht darauf, dass sie dabei keinen Schaum erwischte, wusch sie sich das Gesicht einmal ab, damit der leichte Schweißfilm verschwand. Als sie ihre Wange berührte hielt sie inne. Sie hatte die Wunde, welche schon gut am Verheilen war und auf der sich mittlerweile schon eine leichte Kruste gebildet hatte, schon fast vergessen. Sollte sie Odin davon berichten, wer ihr diese Wunde verpasst hatte? Würde er ihr glauben, oder würde er sie für verrückt erklären? Hannah konnte es ja selbst nicht glauben… In Midgard wurde in dem, was sie für Mythen hielten, immer erzählt, Hela sei von Odin nach Helheim verbannt worden und wäre schon lange dort eingesperrt… Aber entsprach das der Wahrheit? War Hela vielleicht noch auf freiem Fuß? Andererseits, würden Thor und die anderen dann nicht wissen, was eigentlich passiert war? So viele Fragen und sie fand kaum eine genaue Antwort darauf… Falls Hela wirklich eingesperrt war, wie konnte sie sie dann verletzen…? Sie glaubte keinesfalls, dass sie sich selbst verletzt hatte.  
Plötzlich packte irgendetwas sie am Hals. Die Walküre schrie auf, doch wurde ihr Schrei vom Wasser gedämpft, in welches sie jetzt gedrückt wurde, bevor sie überhaupt anderweitig reagieren konnte. Ihre Augen waren panisch aufgerissen und das Wasser in Kombination mit dem Schaum brannte höllisch in ihren Augen, doch sie wagte es nicht die Augen zu schließen, auch wenn sie nicht erkennen konnte WER oder WAS sie da gerade runterdrückte. Sie krallte sich mit den Fingern an dem glitschigen Badewannenrand fest, und versuchte sich hochzuziehen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Trotz ihrer immensen Stärke als Walküre, schaffte sie es nicht, dagegen anzukommen. Sie hörte einen Schrei, der ihr beinahe das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und es noch schwieriger machte, sich am Rand festzuhalten. Gerade als sie einfach nur noch panisch war und keineswegs mehr rational denken konnte, weil sie nur noch im Hinterkopf hatte, dass sie jeden Moment ertrinken würde, kam sie mit einem heftigen Schwung wieder an der Oberfläche an. Die Luft brannte in ihren Lungen und ihre nassen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Das was sie gerade unter Wasser gedrückt hatte, war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war.  
Schnell und immer noch voller Panik, dass ES zurückkommen könnte, hievte sich Hannah aus der Badewanne raus. Ihre nackten Beine berührten die kalten Fließen und die nassen Härchen an ihren Armen stellten sich auf, als sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem gesamten Körper breit machte. Rasch zog sie den Stöpsel raus, damit das Wasser abfließen konnte. Ursprünglich hatte Hannah vor, sich in der großen Wanne zu entspannen, nachdem sie sich gewaschen hatte, aber jetzt gerade wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall mehr in die Nähe von Wasser gehen. Erst als das Wasser komplett abgeflossen war, wagte sie sich aufzustehen. Ohne sich abzutrocknen und mit zittrigen Armen und Beinen zog sie sich ihre Kleider über. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie aus dem Waschraum hinaus, keine Sekunde länger wollte sie in diesem Raum verbringen, auch wenn ihre Haare ihr nun wie ein nasser Teppich über die Schultern hingen. Stumme Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen.  
 _'Was war das bitte gewesen…? War es wieder Hela…? Und wer hat da geschrien…? Ich brauche frische Luft…'_  
Doch Hannahs Füße führten sie nicht an die frische Luft. Sie führten sie an einen Ort, wo sie gerade eigentlich noch viel weniger sein wollte und gleichzeitig zog er sie an. Und eigentlich sollte sie auch auf keinen Fall hier sein. Erst gestern hatte sie ein Gespräch zwischen Odin und Loki belauscht, jetzt missbrauchte sie sein Vertrauen erneut und streifte durch die, wie sie feststellte nicht bewachten, Geheimgänge des Palastes. Aber es war ihr gerade egal. Sie ging in Richtung der Kerker… Genau dort, wo sich Loki jetzt befinden musste. Sie wusste nicht aus welchem Grunde sie das tat, doch sie wollte sehen, ob ihm etwas passiert war. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass der Schrei von Loki kam…  
Sie kam am Ende des Ganges an, jetzt musste sie vorsichtig sein. Ein Blick in den Kerker genügte, um Lokis Zelle ausfindig zu machen. Die meisten Insassen auf diesem Gang schliefen schon oder lagen auf einer Art Matratze. Nur der Halbgott saß in einem Lesesessel, in eines der Bücher aus dem riesigen Bücherstapel neben ihm vertieft. Außerdem schien Loki wohl auch der Einzige zu sein, der irgendwelche Möbel besaß.  
Hannah seufzte leise aus Erleichterung, doch wohl laut genug, dass Loki sie hören konnte, denn er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und blickte ihr für einen Moment lang genau in die Augen. Irgendetwas hatte sich an seinen Augen verändert, davon war die Walküre fest überzeugt. Aber was war es nur? Diese Frage stellte sie sich schon seit Loki gezögert hatte, sie fallen zu lassen…  
Sie schaute sich noch einmal nach Wachen um, konnte allerdings keine entdecken, weshalb sie vorsichtig zu Lokis Zelle herüber ging. Durch die Aufregung spürte sie die sonst so unerträgliche Kälte in seiner Nähe diesmal gar nicht.  
Sie erwartete entweder Spott oder Wut darüber, dass sie ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte, von dem Halbgott, doch er grinste sie nur an: >>Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du dich mit den Geheimgängen auskennst, geschweige denn überhaupt von ihnen weißt, und dich hier im Palast herumtreibst.<<  
>>Ähm…<<, die Walküre war total verwirrt, hielt es aber für besser, auf das normale Gespräch einzugehen, >>Ich bin hier früher immer mit meinen Freundinnen durch die Gänge gezogen…<<  
>>Habt ihr Streiche gespielt?<<, wollte der Halbgott von ihr wissen.  
>>Manchmal schon, aber wir waren eher daran interessiert, Gespräche zu belauschen, oder wollten wissen, was die Wachen so trieben, wenn sie alleine waren und sich unbeobachtet fühlten. Aber du hast auf die Art bestimmt viele Streiche gespielt, nicht wahr?<<, sie hatte gesehen, und gespürt, wie er Täuschungen und dergleichen nutzte… Es konnte nur nahe liegen, dass es mochte, andere hereinzulegen.  
>>Würde ich hier gefangen sein, würde ich immer noch Streiche spielen.<<, sein Blick veränderte sich leicht und auch in seiner Stimme konnte sie nun einen Hauch von Wut erkennen.  
Er öffnete seinen Mund, um weiter zu sprechen, vermutlich um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen, doch da sagte die Walküre schnell: >>Du hast gezögert.<<  
Loki spannte sich nun sichtlich an und an seinen Händen traten die Knöchel weiß hervor: >>Ich weiß nicht von was du sprichst.<<  
>>Weißt du wohl.<<, sagte Hannah bestimmt, die Begierde den Grund zu erfahren brannte in ihr wie ein Feuer, >>Beim Stark Tower. Auf dem Dach. Du hast gezögert, du wolltest es nicht tun.<<  
Laut klappte Loki sein Buch zu und sah sie genau an: >>Du weißt nicht wovon du redest. Du solltest besser wieder gehen.<<  
>>Sollte ich, werde ich allerdings nicht.<<, sie blieb weiterhin standhaft und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, >>Außerdem hab ich…<<  
Sie wurde etwas ruhiger. Sollte sie es ihm wirklich erzählen?  
>>Du hast was?<<, hakte der Halbgott nach.  
Hannah konnte nicht anders. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, es wäre richtig ihm davon zu erzählen.  
Sie erzählte ihm wirklich alles, von dem merkwürdigen Traum den sie hatte, davon wie Hela sie verletzt hatte, obwohl dies absolut nicht möglich sein konnte (natürlich erzählte sie ihm dabei nicht, wer genau Hela eigentlich war, denn er schien genauso wenig zu wissen, wie alle anderen), und von dem was ihr gerade erst im Waschraum passiert war. Auch seinen Schrei ließ sie dabei nicht aus… Na ja, zumindest der Schrei von dem sie dachte er käme von ihm.  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden und Loki war zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.  
>>Das ich gezögert habe, bedeutet gar nichts. Und was du da erzählt hast… Du hast wahrscheinlich nur eine blühende Fantasie.<<  
Kurz wusste die Walküre nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Sie kochte innerlich regelrecht.  
>>Blühende Fantasie?! Loki,<<, sie sprach ihn tatsächlich zum ersten Mal mit seinem Namen an, als wäre er ein Freund, welchen sie schon lange kannte, >>ich sehe doch anhand deiner Reaktion, dass da was dran ist! Ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Monster mit einem Herz aus Stein bist, was willkürlich tötet! Sonst hättest du nicht gezögert! Und deine Augen-<<  
Doch bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, krachte Lokis Faust gegen die Barriere, welche die Beiden voneinander trennte und ein paar Funken tanzten durch die stickige Luft dort unten. Hannah erschreckte sich so sehr, dass sie einen Satz zurück machte.  
>>Vielleicht bin ich das ja doch!<<, Loki veränderte sich auf einmal, seine Haut wurde blau, seine Augen scharlachrot und über seinen Körper zogen sich Muster.  
Hannah bemerkte wie diese unerträgliche Kälte sich wieder breit machte und sie hatte in ihren dünnen Kleidern das Gefühl zu erfrieren. Sie hatte solche Wesen schon einmal gesehen, in Jötunheim. Daher kam wohl auch diese Kälte… Und jetzt machte es auch Sinn, was Odin gestern zu Loki gesagt hatte. Loki wurde wirklich ausgesetzt und wurde von Odin damals aufgenommen…  
>>Du… Du bist-<<  
>>Ein Monster? Ja.<<, unterbrach Loki sie erneut und die Muster, sowie die blaue Haut und die roten Augen verschwanden langsam wieder. Sein Blick war hasserfüllt.   
>>Nein, das wollte ich ni-<<, Hannah hielt selbst inne, da sie Schritte und die Stimmen von Wachen in der Ferne vernehmen konnte, welche immer näher kamen. Vermutlich hatte das Geschreie der Beiden die Wachen alarmiert.  
>>Verschwinde. Schnell.<<, Loki deutete auf den Gang, aus welchem Hannah zuvor kam.  
>>Loki.<<, sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte, sie würde denken er sei ein Monster. Aber dies konnte sie ihm jetzt nicht mehr sagen.  
>>Beeil dich.<<, drängte Loki sie weiterhin, als würde er nicht wollen, dass sie hier unten erwischt wird.  
Die Walküre sah den Halbgott noch einmal etwas mitleidig an, ehe sie schnell davon eilte und in dem Gang verschwand, kurz bevor die Wachen Lokis Zelle erreicht hatten. Sie rannte etwas weiter in den Gang hinein, blieb dann stehen und presste sich die Hand auf den Mund und erstickte somit ihre Tränen, damit niemand sie weinen hören konnte. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und ließ sich dann langsam auf den Boden gleiten.

Warum war sie auch nur hier her gekommen…?


	10. Kapitel 9

Die Zeit in Asgard verging schneller als Hannah anfangs dachte. Als sie gerade hier angekommen war, zogen sich die Tage elendig wie ein alter Kaugummi. Sie hatte hier keinerlei technische Geräte zur Verfügung stehen, obwohl die Asen in der Technologie doch sehr weit fortgeschritten waren. Sie hatte hier nur Bücher, Bücher und noch mehr Bücher. Und dann waren es noch nicht einmal interessante Bücher, wie sie es auf Midgard gab, nein, es war total langweilige Poesie. Doch je mehr Aufgaben sie irgendwann zugeteilt bekam, desto schneller verstrich die Zeit und die grünen Blätter an den Bäumen zogen sich langsam zusammen und wurden braun, ehe sie auf den Boden fielen.  
Aber das allerwichtigste im Moment war, dass der Bifröst endlich wieder in Takt war! Die Walküre könnte also bald ihre beste Freundin auf Midgard wiedersehen und vielleicht auch den anderen Mitgliedern der Avengers einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Sie plante dies an ihrem nächsten freien Tag zu tun, wo sie so oder so keinen Pflichten nachgehen musste. Allerdings wusste sie auch noch nicht, was heute noch geschehen sollte...  
Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zu den Ställen, um nach ihrem neuen Pegasus Cepharos zu sehen, da dieser sich im letzten Kampf auf Vanaheim am Flügel verletzt hatte, da kam Thor auf sie zu gelaufen. Neben ihm lief eine Frau mit langem haselnussfarbenen Haar und... die Beiden hielten Händchen?  
 _'Dann muss das bestimmt Jane Foster sein...'_ , dachte Hannah. Sie hatte von Lady Sif schon viel über Thors Freundin gehört. Wenn man das zwischen den Beiden überhaupt eine Beziehung nennen konnte, immerhin hat Thor sie wohl, wie Hannah gehört hatte, einfach auf Midgard zurückgelassen und sich danach nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet. Wobei dies ja auch schlecht ging, wenn man mal bedachte, dass der Bifröst, die Walküre wusste bis heute nicht warum, zerstört worden war, und Odin musste das letzte Mal viel schwarze Energie aufbringen, damit Thor aufgrund von Loki nach Midgard konnte. Ach ja, Loki...  
>>Her-<<, Thor hielt inne, als er den geradezu vernichtenden Blick der Walküre sah und räusperte sich dann, >>Hannah, das ist Jane. Jane, das ist Hannah, eine Freundin.<<  
>>Hi, ähm sehr erfreut dich kennenzulernen.<<, Jane streckte der blonden Frau vor ihr freundlich die Hand hin.  
Diese ergriff ihre Hand und lächelte leicht, ehe sie diese schüttelte: >>Freut mich ebenso.<<  
>>Ich werde Jane zur Seelenschmiede geleiten, könntest du bitte meinen Vater darüber unterrichten?<<, fragte Thor die Walküre ernst, >>Sag ihm, es ist dringend.<<  
Verwirrung huschte über Hannahs Gesicht: >>Was ist denn los?<<  
>>Jane hat... Irgendetwas in sich aufgenommen. Ich weiß nicht was, aber ich denke sie könnte in großer Gefahr schweben.<<, sagte Thor. Es klang weiterhin ein ernster Ton in seiner Stimme mit und man konnte einen kleinen Hauch von Panik in Janes Gesicht erkennen.  
>>In Ordnung, ich beeile mich. Wir sehen uns.<<, sagte Hannah und lief auch schon los. Der Besuch bei Cepharos müsste wohl nach hinten geschoben werden, denn diese Angelegenheit schien jetzt um einiges dringender. Wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre, würde Thor nie auf den Gedanken kommen Odin einfach so rufen zu lassen nur weil er gerade nichts Besseres zu tun hatte.  
Schnell huschte Hannah durch die Fluren des goldenen Palastes, direkt zum Thronsaal, in welchem Odin sich die meiste Zeit über befand. Die Wachen, welche sie eigentlich davon abhalten wollten, einfach so in den Thronsaal zu stürmen, schubste sie einfach achtlos zur Seite und stieß die großen Türen auf. Sie fand es merkwürdig, dass seit geraumer Zeit Wachen vor den Türen des Thronsaals postiert waren, denn dies war vor einigen Monaten noch nicht so gewesen... Vielleicht hatte er ja doch mitbekommen, dass sie gelauscht hatte? Aber dann hätte sie doch vermutlich eine Strafe aufgetischt bekommen, oder etwa nicht? Doch darüber durfte und konnte sich Hannah jetzt auch keine großen Gedanken mehr zu machen. Odins Blick lag direkt auf der Walküre, als diese durch die großen Türen schritt. Normalerweise wagte es niemand, einfach so in den Thronsaal zu platzen, auch nicht, wenn es dringend war.  
Odin wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, vermutlich um ihr genau dies mitzuteilen, doch die Walküre war schneller als der Allvater: >>Euer Sohn verlangt unverzüglich nach Euch. Es ist ein Notfall.<<  
>>Ein Notfall?<<, fragte Odin und erhob sich von seinem Thron.  
>>Er ist mit einer Midgardianerin hier. Er sagte, sie hätte wohl etwas in sich aufgenommen und sie würde in großer Gefahr schweben. Er ist mit ihr zur Seelenschmiede gegangen.<<, erklärte Hannah.  
Odins Auge weitere sich leicht und er stieg, beinahe schon hektisch, die Stufen von seinem Thron hinab.  
>>Komm mit.<<, befahl Odin, als er an ihr vorbei ging und machte sich auf den Weg zur Seelenschmiede. Hannah folgte ihm natürlich. Es war ja nur zu offensichtlich, wohin Odin jetzt gehen wollte. Aber warum sollte sie mitkommen? Ging diese Gelegenheit sie hier etwa irgendetwas an? Vielleicht hatte es auch einfach etwas damit zu tun, dass Odin ihre Anwesenheit erträglicher fand, wenn sie sich ihre Kommentare verkniff. Eigentlich tat sie dies nur, weil sie natürlich darum bangte, dass Odin wusste, wo sie sich rumgetrieben hatte... Weshalb sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen zurückhalten musste. Sie lebte ja jetzt schließlich wieder hier in Asgard.   
Den ganzen Weg lang überlegte sie, wann sie Odin denn mal so besorgt erlebt hatte. Sie konnte zwar etwas Wut in seinem Blick erkennen, doch die Sorge überwiegte. Über was sorgte er sich denn bitteschön so? Doch wohl nicht um Jane, denn er schien nicht gerade begeistert davon zu sein, dass sie sich hier in Asgard aufhielt.  
 _'Wahrscheinlich hat er einfach wieder irgendwelche Prophezeiungen gelesen.'_  
Odin öffnete die Tür zur Seelenschmiede und schob sich an einigen Wachen vorbei, ehe er auch schon Thor erblickte und Jane, welche schon in der Seelenschmiede drin lag. Einige Frauen waren über diese gebeugt und untersuchten die braunhaarige.  
>>Sind meine Worte hohle Klänge für dich, dass du sie nicht beachtest?<<, fragte Odin und trat auf seinen Sohn zu.  
>>Sie ist krank.<<, antwortete Thor und klang sehr besorgt.  
>>Sie ist sterblich.<<, sagte Odin nur gleichgültig, erlosch die Seelenschmiede und die Frauen entfernten sich langsam von Jane, >>Ihr Dasein ist von Krankheit geprägt.<<  
Hannah ballte ihre Hände leicht zu Fäusten und versuchte sich ihre Wut über Odins Worte nicht anmerken zu lassen. Gerade war sie noch überzeugt davon gewesen, dass er besorgt schien, doch jetzt... Jetzt änderte sich ihre Meinung dazu wieder. Wie konnte man nur so gleichgültig mit einem Leben umgehen? Konnte er sich nicht mal für seinen eigenen Sohn zusammenreißen? Ihm lag doch sichtlich etwas an Jane, sonst hätte er sie nicht hergebracht.  
>>Ich habe gehofft, dass wir ihr helfen können.<<, ein kleiner Hauch von Wut war jetzt auch in Thors Stimme zu erkennen.  
Odin umkreiste Jane währenddessen, wie ein Geier der nur darauf wartete bis seine Beute unter ihm tot umkippte: >>Sie hat ebenso wenig hier in Asgard zu suchen, wie eine Ziege an einer festlichen Tafel.<<  
Jane ging dies jetzt zu weit und setze sich wütend auf, ehe ihr Blick immer wieder zwischen Thor und Odin wechselte: >>Hat er gerade...? Was glauben Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind?<<  
 _'Sie gefällt mir.'_ , Hannah konnte ihr leichtes Grinsen nun nicht mehr verbergen. Auch wenn Jane dies lieber nicht hätte sagen sollen, war die Walküre innerlich stolz auf sie. Ihr Grinsen verschwand schnell, als Odin kurz in ihre Richtung blickte, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jane widmete.  
>>Ich bin Odin, König von Asgard. Beschützer der Neun Welten.<<, Odin wirkte erstaunlicherweise ziemlich ruhig. Er dachte bestimmt, dass sie ja nur eine dumme Midgardianerin war, die es eh nicht besser wusste.  
>>Oh...<<, gab Jane von sich und realisierte nun, dass sie das lieber nicht hätte sagen sollen, >>Also ich bin-<<  
Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach Odin sie: >>Wer du bist, weiß ich sehr wohl. Jane Foster.<<  
Jane wandte sich nun wieder Thor zu: >>Du hast deinem Vater von mir erzählt?<<  
Doch Thor antwortete darauf nicht und stellte sich Odin in den Weg, bevor dieser wieder den Raum verlassen konnte: >>Es steckt etwas in ihr Vater. Etwas das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hab.<<  
>>Ihre Welt hat eigene Heiler. Man nennt sie Ärzte, sollen die sich darum kümmern.<<, er wandte sich wieder zum Gehen und blickte dann Hannah an, >>Herja, bring sie zurück nach Midgard.<<  
In Hannah brodelte die Wut auch nur so vor sich hin. Oh nein, nicht weil er sie bei ihrem alten Namen „Herja“ nannte... Es war viel eher, weil er sich weigerte Jane zu helfen.  
Hannah wollte sich weigern, seinen Befehl auszuführen, aber dies konnte sie sich nicht erlauben... Also ging sie auf Jane zu und wollte ihr von der Steinbank der Seelenschmiede runterhelfen, doch hielt inne als Thor sie warnte: >>Hannah ich würde sie nicht anfassen. Sie-<<  
Odin schien das hier zu langsam abzulaufen, also schickte er mit einer Handbewegung seine Wachen vor und just als die Wachen Janes Arme berührten, leuchtete Jane scharlachrot auf und die Wachen flogen bis ans andere Ende des Raumes. Auch Hannah wurde weggeschleudert, jedoch konnte sie sich anders als die Wachen gerade noch so vor einem Aufprall mit der Wand retten und fiel lediglich zu Boden.  
 _'Was ist hier gerade bitte passiert...?'_  
Hannah hatte so etwas noch nie bei einem normalen Menschen gesehen. Und auch bei Odin schien sich jetzt ein Schalter umzulegen und er schien zu erkennen, dass dies hier durchaus ernst genommen werden sollte.  
Während Thor Jane besorgt in seinen Armen hielt, ließ Odin seine Hand über ihren Arm schweben. Etwas rotes schimmerte erneut auf und schien durch Janes Adern zu fließen... Und es war definitiv kein Blut.  
>>Das ist unmöglich...<<, sagte Odin und schien seinen Augen (oder seinem Auge?) nicht trauen zu können.  
>>Das was in ihr ist...<<, sagte eine der Asen an Odin gewandt, welche Jane gerade noch untersucht hatte und welche wieder näher zu ihnen kam, >>...hat sie beschützt.<<  
>>Nein.<<, wiedersprach Thor der Frau, >>Es beschützt sich selbst.<<  
>>Was ist das in ihr...?<<, fragte Hannah Odin, da anscheinend niemand sonst diese Frage stellen wollte. Er musste seinem Blick nach zu urteilen irgendetwas darüber wissen.  
Odin sah Thor, Jane und Hannah ernst an: >>Kommt mit.<<  
Thor half Jane auf und gemeinsam folgten sie Odin, begleitet von ein paar Wachen, in die Bibliothek. In der Bibliothek stand eine Art Hologramm, welches ein Abbild des Weltenbaums Yggdrasil mit seinen Neun Welten war. Der Anblick war wunderschön und wären die Bücher hier nicht so langweilig, würde Hannah hier definitiv mehr Zeit verbringen. Vielleicht sollte sie, wenn sie Maja besuchen ging, einige Bücher aus Midgard mitnehmen.  
>>Es gibt Relikte, die älter als das Universum selbst sind.<<, sagte Odin und griff nach einem Buch, welches in einem der hunderten wenn nicht sogar tausenden Regalen stand, und legte es auf einen Tisch vor sie, >>Was in ihr ist, scheint eines davon zu sein.<<  
Der Allvater schlug das, mit Schnörkeln aus Gold verzierte, Buch auf: >>Es gab eine Zeit vor den Neun Welten, sie hatten ein Morgengrauen und werden eine Abenddämmerung haben.<<  
Als Odin das Buch aufschlug, konnte Hannah, welche neben Jane stand und somit direkt gegenüber von Thor und Odin, einen Blick in das Buch erhaschen und erkannte, dass sich die Illustrationen in dem Buch bewegten. Vielleicht waren hier ja doch nicht alle Bücher so langweilig wie sie dachte. Warum war sie auf dieses Buch bloß nie aufmerksam geworden? Es schien doch immerhin für jeden zugänglich zu sein.  
>>Und vor der Morgendämmerung hatten finstere Mächte, die Dunkelelfen, die unbedingte, unangefochtene Macht.<<, setzte Odin seine Erklärung fort und schlug die nächste Seite in dem Buch auf. Auf dieser Seite befanden sich Gestalten. Sie waren dunkel, trugen eine Maske und hatten spitze Ohren. Hannah kannte die Geschichten über die Dunkelelfen.  
 _'Geboren aus ewiger Nacht des Dunkelelfenschlages, stehlen sie uns das Licht des Tages.'_  
Das war noch lange vor ihrer Zeit, sogar vor Odins. Aber was hatten die Dunkelelfen jetzt mit dem Zeug zu tun was Jane in sich aufgenommen hatte?   
Thor trat jetzt näher an das Buch heran und sprach Hannahs Gedanken aus, als hätte er gerade eben in ihren Kopf hineingeschaut: >>Geboren aus ewiger Nacht des Dunkelelfenschlages, stehlen sie uns das Licht des Tages... Ich kenne diese Geschichte aus frühster Kindheit, Mutter hat sie uns erzählt.<<  
 _'Ob Loki sich wohl an die Geschichten, die seine Mutter ihm und Thor erzählt hatte auch noch erinnern konnte?'_  
Hannah schüttelte leicht kaum merklich ihren Kopf, um diese Gedanken aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu verbannen.  
 _'Das ist doch jetzt überhaupt nicht wichtig!'_  
Jane lief, an der Walküre vorbei, um den Tisch herum und stellte sich links von Odin hin, um einen besseren Blick in das Buch erhaschen zu können. Hannah tat es ihr daraufhin gleich. Sie schaute sich die Bilder genau an und ohne, das Odin noch weiteres erklären musste, wusste Hannah jetzt, was die Dunkelelfen mit dem roten Zeug zu tun hatten, was sich in Jane befand.  
 _'Aber konnte es wirklich sein, dass Jane...? Er sollte doch zerstört sein...'_  
>>Ihr Anführer Malekith schmiedete eine Waffe aus der Dunkelheit. Man nannte sie den Äther.<<, erläuterte Odin und stützte sich während er sprach am Tisch ab, >>Während die anderen Relikte oft in der Form von Stein erscheinen, ist der Äther flüssig und ändert sich andauernd. Er verwandelt Materie in dunkle Materie. Er sucht sich Wirtskörper und bezieht seine Stärke aus ihrer Lebenskraft. Malekith wollte den Äther dazu benutzen aus dem Universum wieder ein Dunkles zu machen.<<  
Während er das sagte, verschwanden die goldenen Lichtstrahlen die das Buch gerade noch erfüllt hatten und es wurde schwarz. Odin stellte sich wieder gerade hin und sah Jane an, welche, nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, begriffen hatte, in was für einer Gefahr sie doch schwebte. Würde man den Äther nicht sofort aus ihrem Körper befreien, würde sie... Hannah wollte darüber gar nicht nachdenken. Auch Thor dachte wohl daran, denn Hannah konnte erkennen wie sich sein Gesicht für einige Sekunden schmerzhaft verzog.  
>>Aber dann nach einer Ewigkeit des Blutvergießens, konnte mein Vater Bor am Ende den Triumph erringen. Es war der Beginn eines Friedens, der tausende Jahre andauerte.<<  
>>Wie hat er das angestellt.<<, fragte Jane.  
>>Er hat sie umgebracht.<<, es war das erste Mal das Hannah so etwas wie Unsicherheit in Odins Stimme vernahm.  
>>Bist du sicher?<<, fragte Thor, auch er hatte die Unsicherheit in der Stimme seines Vaters bemerkt, >>Es hieß auch der Äther sei mit ihm zusammen zerstört worden und doch ist er hier.<<  
>>Die Dunkelelfen sind tot.<<, Odin beharrte auf dieser Aussage.  
>>Erwähnt Ihr Buch zufälligerweise wie ich das Zeug aus mir rauskrieg?<<, fragte die braunhaarige an Odin gerichtet. Äußerlich wirkte sie ruhig, doch innerlich war sie sicherlich panisch.  
>>Nein.<<, sagte Odin und begab sich zurück zum Ausgang, >>Tut es nicht...<<  
Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich über die drei Verbliebenen aus. Jane war total blass und sah aus, als hätte man ihr mit voller Wucht in den Magen getreten. Still ging Thor auf die braunhaarige zu und schloss sie in seine kräftigen Arme. Es tat ihr weh, die Beiden so zu sehen.  
Einige Minuten vergingen so und Hannah hatte gerade ein paar aufmunternde Worte gefunden, da verlangte Odin auch schon wieder nach ihr. Die Walküre wandte den Blick ab und lief aus der Bibliothek hinaus, wo Odin sie auch schon erwartete. Überraschenderweise hatte er diesmal keine Wachen bei sich und redete nur ganz leise mit ihr: >>Herja, du gehst unverzüglich auf schnellstem Wege zum Wächter. Er soll Svartalfheim im Auge behalten.<<  
Die Walküre nickte: >>Hab verstanden.<<  
Sie hinterfragte es nicht einmal und wie ihr gerade befohlen wurde, machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg zum Wächter. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass irgendwas schlimmes passieren würde, und sie sich beeilen sollte, also beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, bis sie irgendwann rannte. Doch als sie den Bifröst erreichte und erneut in die Tiefen des Universum blickte, die sie zu verschlingen drohten, wurde ihr ganz schwummerig...


End file.
